


Will You Love Me for Money?

by chesomnia



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory, Sugar Mommy, poly jiu, sugar baby bora, sugar mommy siyeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chesomnia/pseuds/chesomnia
Summary: Bora is a struggling university student, and Siyeon is a CEO with money to spare. *Smut will be in later chapters **Updates weekly





	1. Chapter 1

_ “I’m sorry, Seungyeon. I just can’t keep up with the practices anymore, and it’s gonna be borderline impossible to make it to every performance. I can’t stay in the crew next season.”  _ I sighed, as my own words echoed through my head. Dancing was my passion; it was my life. If I didn’t dance, I didn’t feel like myself...but life didn’t seem to want to let me keep my hobbies alive. Seungyeon, our captain, was understanding, as was the rest of the crew. They were still very much a part of my life, sending me videos of their practices and performances with little messages wishing I was still a part of the crew, and hoping I could come back some day. I hoped I could, too, but with the way my financial situation was, it wasn’t looking good. My parents disowned me when they found out I was gay; I had to pay for all of my expenses from my phone bill to my food. On top of maintaining my part-time job, I had to keep my grades up in order to (hopefully) move past this penniless part of my life. 

 

Now that I was no longer a part of the dance crew that I grew to love as my own family, I felt crushingly alone. I spent most of my time at a cafe where I hardly knew my coworkers rather than spending time with people I could actually bond with. Sure, I still had Yoobin (my roommate and best friend) who I spoke to daily, but it wasn’t enough. She wasn’t very physically affectionate, and I needed physical affection. I needed to be hugged; Seungyeon and Yujin would hug me almost every day when I was in the crew, but now I rarely even spotted them. 

 

However, I had to put on a happy face. I walked into the cafe, heading straight for the locker room, and got changed into my uniform: a basic white button-up, black slacks, mary janes, and an apron with the shop’s logo on it. I tied my hair up in a ponytail and put my casual clothes in my bag. I checked my makeup in the mirror quickly; thankfully, nothing was smudged. I tightened my apron and left the changing room, and sat in the break room. I had a few minutes before my shift, so I unlocked my phone and looked at my notifications. I didn’t have much: a text from Yoobin and apparently a couple people liked my most recent tweet about wanting a girlfriend. I read Yoobin’s text, letting me know that she’d be out with Gahyeon by the time I came back from work. I replied with a winky face, then pocketed my phone and went out to the counter for my shift. 

 

“Hey, Bora.” My coworker greeted me with a smile. 

 

“Hey, Haseul. What’s up?” I hummed, assuming my position behind one of the registers. 

 

“Nothing, it’s been a slow day.” She shrugged. “Not too slow, but...it’s not crazy. I’m gonna take my lunch break, now that you’re here. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll see you in a bit.” I waved good-bye as she disappeared into the break room. As Haseul said, it wasn’t busy at all. I only had two customers in thirty minutes, and they ordered their coffee to go, anyway, so I didn’t have to worry about wiping down tables. 

 

I kept discreetly checking my phone, on the off-chance some random girl would reply to my “I want a girlfriend” tweet, but no response came. I just closed my eyes and listened to the music quietly playing through the speakers; some calm jazz. I tapped my foot to the beat and shimmied my shoulders slightly, enjoying the syncopated rhythms. I opened my eyes when I heard the bell above the door jingle. A woman walked in: a tall, expensive-looking, and beautiful woman. Her hair was dyed blonde, nearly matching the fitted Gucci suit jacket she wore. A gold necklace graced her collarbones, and her black slacks were fitted around her waist, showing off her lean body. My jaw almost dropped, but I had to keep my professionalism, even if this woman looked like she walked straight out of a magazine. I straightened up behind the counter, silently hoping that Haseul would end her break early so I wouldn’t break down in a panic over this gorgeous woman. Her intense eyes scanned over our menu. The atmosphere felt too heavy for my poor gay self to handle, so I made myself look busy and occupied by wiping down a couple of the machines in the back. I was too nervous to look at her; my heart was beating out of my chest. I heard her hum softly, and stiffened. 

 

“Miss? I’m ready to order.” She spoke gently, but firmly. I breathed a sigh of relief, sensing that she wasn’t the type of person to be overly demanding or ask to talk to the manager over some small thing. 

 

“What’ll you have?” I turned and walked behind the register to take her order with a smile. Her neutral expression soon mirrored my smile; she looked down for a moment and chuckled. I instinctively furrowed my brow in confusion. She looked back up, smiling as brightly as before (if not more so). 

 

“Ah, sorry. Your smile is really cute.” She grinned shyly. I felt my face heat up. “I’ll have an iced americano and a cinnamon roll.” 

 

“Okay.” I smiled again, typing her order into the register with shaky fingers. “Sweetened or regular?” 

 

“Just regular.” She spoke.

 

“And do you want the cinnamon roll toasted or heated or anything?” I asked. 

 

“Um…” She thought for a moment. “I’ll have it heated up a little, please.” 

 

“Anything else?” 

 

“Nope, that’ll be it for now.” 

 

“Okay, sounds good.” I smiled. “Is that for here or to go?” 

 

“Here.” She hummed, opening her wallet. 

 

“Okay, that’ll be six dollars and fifty-five cents.” I informed her, reading the numbers off the register. I couldn’t help but peer into her wallet just a bit; she was  _ loaded _ . She had several fancy-looking cards and a ton of cash. She effortlessly pulled a ten-dollar bill from the thick bundle of cash, some of which I had never seen in person before. I was about to give her the change, but she held up her hand.

 

“Keep the change, please. As a thank-you for letting me see your pretty smile.” I felt my face heat up; surely I looked more like a tomato than a human being by now.

 

“Th-Thank you. U-Uhm, you can sit wherever you want, I’ll bring you your order when it’s ready.” I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. 

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She winked at me, and sat at a table by the side of the counter. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. The last thing I wanted to do was mess up this generous and gorgeous woman’s order. I prepared her iced americano as she requested, and heated up the largest cinnamon roll out of the batch. I brought her meal to her on a tray, with a straw and a couple of napkins on the side, and set it down gently in front of her. “Thank you, dear.” She hummed, and took everything off of the tray, then handed it back to me. “I have to do a little work, so I won’t have room for the tray on the table. I’m sor-” 

 

“No, no, don’t apologize!” I lowered my volume, realizing I spoke a little too loudly. She looked at me with a curious glint in her eyes. “I mean, uh, just let me know if you need anything.” 

 

“Thank you, miss Kim Bora.” She purred. I froze for a second, wondering how she knew my name, until I remembered that I had a nametag on my apron. 

 

“Not a problem.” I practically whimpered, then scurried back behind the counter. I set the tray in the kitchen to be washed, and went back to wiping down the machines. I had to pretend to be busy, or I’d just stare at her while she ate. I couldn’t help but steal glances at the gorgeous woman though, hoping she was enjoying her food and americano. I had never seen her before, but I hoped to whatever God that was out there that this wouldn’t be the last time. She was beautiful and kind and generous and gorgeous and she looked absolutely angelic but her eyes were fierce and- she was the perfect woman, really. Hopefully she had recently moved into town, and would stop by the cafe more often. She ate as if she were royalty, taking small bites of her cinnamon roll, and sips of her americano, whilst typing away on her laptop. I had wiped down every machine, but she was still here, and no customers had come in to distract me from her. If I wasn’t cleaning, or distracted by something, I’d end up staring at her like a total creep. I pursed my lips nervously. 

 

“Hey, Bora.” Haseul hummed, stepping out of the break room, tightening her apron. 

 

“Welcome back, Haseul.” I breathed a sigh of relief; I wouldn’t be left alone with this heavenly-looking woman anymore, at least. “How was your break?” 

 

“Good. Kahei sent me some cat videos to watch.” She giggled. 

 

“She really wants to adopt a cat, huh?” I chuckled. Kahei and Haseul had been dating for a few years, and had moved in together last year. They were practically married at this point. Kahei firmly believed that it was time for the “Next Step” in their relationship: adopting a cat. Haseul was worried about the cat scratching up the apartment, but Kahei promised her that she’d buy a bunch of scratching posts so the cat wouldn’t ruin everything. Sometimes, Kahei would come in to the cafe just to slide Haseul a picture of a cat across the counter, then she’d turn and leave. 

 

“She’s relentless.” Haseul sighed. “I don’t think I have a say anymore. It’s just a matter of time before we bring a cat home.” 

 

“Aww, cute.” I smiled to myself. 

 

“I’m whipped.” Haseul groaned. I giggled. “You just wait ‘til you get a steady girlfriend. You just wait.” Haseul shook her head. “You’ll feel my pain, then.” My eyes caught the gorgeous woman twitch at the mention of me getting a girlfriend. She wasn’t homophobic, was she? She looked too angelic and beautiful to be so...no, there was no way. She resumed working at her laptop after the little incident like normal, though. Another customer walked in, indicated by the bell above the door. “You got it or should I?” She asked. 

 

“Either way is fine.” I shrugged. 

 

“Alright, then I’ll make it, you take the order?” She suggested. I nodded, and assumed my position behind the register as the man, a regular, approached the counter. He ordered his usual, to go, and Haseul went about making it. Everything went without a hitch, so Haseul and I resumed our small talk behind the counter for a couple minutes. Then the tall angel stood and threw out her napkins, and closed her laptop and placed it in her shoulder bag. I pouted, watching her prepare to leave. 

Except, she didn’t leave. She walked right up to the counter. 

 

“Miss Bora?” She asked, and I scurried to the edge of the counter. “Here, sweetheart.” She handed me fifty dollars in cash. “Thank you for brightening my day.” 

 

“I-I uh, th-thank you, uhm, I-” I stammered, glancing between the money in my hand and the woman’s beautiful face.

 

“No problem. I hope I’ll get to see you next time.” She chuckled. Just like that, the most ethereal woman I’ve ever seen elegantly walked out of the cafe. 

 

“Okay, what happened while I was on break?” Haseul looked me up and down with a knowing smirk. 

 

“Nothing! I just-! Okay, she’s pretty and I smiled and she said she liked my smile and she told me to keep the change because of my smile and she took her order to stay and-” I took a deep breath to continue, “-I brought her her order and she gave me the tray and she apologized and I told her not to apologize and I told her to let me know if she needs anything and then you came back and you know what happened.” I took another deep breath, re-fueling my lungs. 

 

“Damn, alright.” She hummed. 

 

“I don’t know!” I whined like a child, making Haseul laugh. 

 

I was thinking about her for the rest of the shift; thankfully, I didn’t make any mistakes, and I could remain pretty focused on work, but she was always in the back of my mind. I couldn’t get her perfectly sculpted face out of my head, the softness of her voice, the way her intense eyes turned gentle when she looked at me, how her smile seemed to light up the whole cafe… I was whipped. Already. I hardly even knew her. I didn’t know if I’d see her again. I didn’t even ask her name; there’s no way I could find her Twitter or Instagram account based off of her being blonde, pretty, and rich, and I didn’t even thank her properly for giving me a whole fifty dollars- no, fifty-four dollars, including the change from earlier. I pouted, trying to think of how to repay her. I could actually buy some fruit with the money she gave me. I could buy some  _ real _ food instead of cheap ramen. I missed the taste of strawberries, oh I really did. 

 

“Bora, I’ll close up. You head home.” Haseul spoke, snapping me out of my thoughts. She patted my back. “You’ve been out of it.” 

 

“Thanks, Haseul.” I grinned sheepishly. “I just...you know, the woman from earlier…” 

 

“She didn’t do anything inappropriate, did she?” Haseul’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

 

“No! No, not at all. She’s nice, really nice.” I grinned. “Like...I just...I didn’t do anything special, but...I can have strawberries…” I hummed happily. 

 

“Go get some strawberries on your way home.” My motherly coworker chuckled, patting my shoulder. 

 

“Yep!” I cheered, and scurried into the changing room. I texted Yoobin as soon as I entered, telling her what happened in a string of frantic slang and panic, then changed into my normal clothes. As soon as I got my normal clothes on, and my work uniform was safely tucked away in my bag, I checked my phone to see if I got a response from Yoobin. I did. She said she was still with Gahyeon, but both she and her girlfriend wanted to hear all the juicy details. I told her I’d call her when I got back to our dorm. 

 

I scurried through the rain, trying not to get wet, but ultimately failing miserably. Either way, I made it to the grocery store, and tried to discreetly shimmy the rain off my body. I made a beeline for the fruit, and picked up a package of strawberries. Then, I practically skipped to the register to pay for them. People were probably looking at me a bit oddly, but it didn’t matter. I kept the fruit safe(ish) under my jacket as I dashed to the dorm Yoobin and I shared, where I shed my dripping wet clothing in exchange for some warm pajamas. I dried my hair as much as I could with a towel, then sat cross-legged on my bed and opened up the package of strawberries while I called Yoobin. 

 

_ “What happened? Are you okay?”  _ Yoobin asked. 

 

“Never better!” I cheered, taking a bite of a strawberry. It was  _ so _ good. I missed eating fruit so much; I nearly cried. 

 

_ “I mean, uh, considering your situation…”  _ Yoobin replied, sounding skeptical. 

 

“No, no, like, okay, this gorgeous woman came in, mid- to late-twenties-ish, and she was super nice and she gave me a fifty dollar tip, like, what?!” I squealed. “And she said she’d be back, and I’m so pumped to see her again, like, she’s  _ so _ pretty, she looks like she stepped out of a magazine.” 

 

_ “So…”  _ Yoobin chuckled.

 

_ “Bora’s getting a sugar mommy!”  _ Gahyeon cheered. 

 

“No!” I yelped. “No, I don’t even think she likes me- I think I’m just a kid to her. I’m twenty, and she’s like...twenty-five? Twenty-seven?”

 

_ “I mean, as long as you’re legal, I don’t think age matters to sugar mommies.”  _ Gahyeon hummed. 

 

“No! She’s not my sugar mommy. She’s just...she’s got some money to spare, I guess, and I guess she felt like giving me a little something extra.” I sighed.

 

_ “That’s sugar mommy behavior.” _ Yoobin laughed.

 

“No, that’s just her being nice, I swear.” I whined. “You two are no help.” 

 

_ “What did you even want us to do? It’s not like either of us have been a sugar baby before.”  _ Yoobin sighed. 

 

“I don’t even know.” I groaned. “But she’s not my sugar mommy. She’s just really nice.” 

 

_ “Sure.”  _ Gahyeon giggled. 

 

“Screw you.” I chuckled. “Are you coming home, Yoobs? Or are you spending the night at Gahyeon’s?” 

 

_ “Uh, I don’t-” _

 

_ “She’s staying with me!” _ Gahyeon cut Yoobin off. I wished I could have a relationship like they did. They were so affectionate with each other, even if Yoobin didn’t show it much in public. Behind closed doors, they couldn’t be separated, no matter how hard you tried. They were always on top of each other, cuddling or kissing or...you know. It had been that way for a year, now.

 

“Okay, have fun.” I hummed, ending the call, and finishing the strawberry I had already bitten, then grabbed another one to eat while spreading my textbooks over my bed. I started doing my homework- or at least I tried to. I couldn’t get that gorgeous woman out of my head. She seemed like she was flirting with me, but that might just be her personality. She might have been flirting with me because I was cute to her- not the kind of cute that you’d want to date, but the puppy or baby-like kind of cute. I slapped my face gently. “Focus, Bora.” I grumbled. I needed to have this paper done tomorrow morning, and I  _ needed  _ my sleep more than anything. If I put it off, it’ll never get done. 

 

I turned on some music and began typing out my paper, but the woman was still at the forefront of my mind. I didn’t even get her name. I didn’t properly thank her, I didn’t ask when she’d be back, I didn’t even do anything special for her. I just did my job as normal, but she gave me a whole fifty dollars. I rolled over on my bed, thinking about her. She was so gorgeous. Her waist was  _ so  _ small, but the vibe she gave off was anything but small. She was confident and tall and...wow. She was wow. I ate another strawberry happily. I’d have to do  _ something _ to show her my appreciation. I didn’t know what, but I’d have to figure something out. She was so kind and sweet and, above all, she was drop-dead gorgeous. I was just grateful to be in her presence. 

 

The glaring red numbers from the alarm clock on my nightstand reminded me that it was eleven in the evening; if I wanted to get my normal nine hours of sleep, I’d have to fall asleep right now, but I still had a paper to get done. I sighed, and rolled back over, preparing to get this paper done. I had to. 


	2. That...Thing.

“Siyeon!” I looked up from my desk as my business partner skipped into my office. “So, how’s it goin’?” 

 

“It’s...eh.” I shrugged, closing my laptop, since as long as Minji was here, I knew I wouldn’t get anything done. “What’s up?” 

 

“Just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood!” She spun around happily. “Thanks for moving here, I  _ really _ couldn’t move...not with Handong finishing her residency, and Yoohyeon’s steady gigs at the pub.” She pouted. 

 

“Yeah, you know, it’s pretty easy when you’re single and have literally no one.” I sighed, not wanting to hear about Minji’s two girlfriends, when I couldn’t even find  _ one _ . 

 

“Hey! This is a college town, you know. Cute girls everywhere. That’s how I got Dongie and Yoo.” She skipped up to my desk. “You know, you should walk around! Go visit some local shops, and-” 

 

“I did.” I hummed as the cutie from the cafe popped into my head. “But...aren’t they too young?” 

 

“They’re legal.” Minji shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at her in concern. “It’s not even that bad! Dongie and I only have a two year age gap, and Yoo and I have a three year gap, but that’s  _ barely _ even a gap when you consider what other sugar mommies do.” 

 

“You met them when you were twenty-four, but you’re telling me to hook up with a college girl  _ now _ ?” I raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m twenty-six, Minji. The oldest college student is still four years younger than me.” 

 

“So?” Minji shrugged. “Age gaps are exciting.” 

 

“I…” I sighed, giving up. Besides, I was still entertaining the idea of visiting the cafe that Bora worked at again tomorrow, maybe finding out more about her. She was cute, but she was also pretty well-built. Plus, her coworker mentioned that she was single, and it sounded like she had an interest in women. 

 

“You’re thinking about something.” Minji purred, leaning over my desk to be eye-level with me. “What happened?” 

 

“Nothing.” I leaned back in my chair. 

 

“No. You…” She narrowed her eyes in thought, then a wide smile took over her features. “You met someone! You said you visited some local shops and walked around. You met a girl. You met a girl!” 

 

“Dammit.” I groaned, burying my face in my hands.

 

“Ooh, tell me who. I can ask my baby Yoo if she knows her. I can totally set you two up!” Minji squealed happily. “You won’t be all sulky and bothered anymore!” 

 

“I don’t think I should.” I sighed. “She’s too young- she wouldn’t even date me if I paid her.” 

 

“I mean…” Minji strutted around my desk, now standing in front of me. She sat on my desk, and crossed her legs. “You can try.” 

 

“I…” 

 

“Listen. Yoo and I started off as purely a sugar mommy and sugar baby. I’d text her, ask her to come over, and we’d have sex and cuddle and I’d pay her for being mine. I didn’t know, and I didn’t care, if she had feelings for me or not.” She pouted. “But then I started to feel things, and I asked her if she wanted to make our relationship a little less of a... financial thing, and more of an emotional thing. And she cried. A lot.” She smiled brightly again. “Because she wanted that, but she was too afraid to ask. She didn’t wanna lose me.”

 

“Your point is?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

 

“My point is! You can start by paying her, but it can become something more.” Minji winked. “And then you could end up with two gorgeous women by your side, and you’ll wake up and one of them is sleeping on top of you because she’s tired from working so hard and the other one will be making breakfast-” She sighed. “And you’ll have to wake up your poor tired girlfriend in order to get up and stop the baby girlfriend from burning down the apartment.” 

 

“You speak from personal experience.” I chuckled. 

 

“Yes.” She pouted. “Yoohyeon tries, she really does, but...oh, I love her so much, but that girl can’t cook.” 

 

“But...suppose I did decide to go through with this whole… ‘here’s some money, now cuddle with me’ thing.” Minji choked on a laugh she tried to hold back. “Okay, what?” I groaned.

 

“Yeah. ‘Here’s some money, now cuddle with me’. As if you don’t want anything else.” She grinned. “I think you mean ‘be my personal sex sla-” I jumped up from my chair, and clapped my hand over her mouth. 

 

“Maybe I want that. But I’m not gonna scare her.” I growled, then slowly let my hand fall from her mouth. She rolled her eyes and huffed. “Anyway. If I were to go through with attempting to make her my sugar baby-” 

 

“You should!” Minji squealed. “Let’s go to the cafe right now.” She hopped off my desk, but I grabbed her wrist to stop her. 

 

“If. I. Were. To try this.” I spoke sternly. She whined like a child, and hopped back on my desk. It was hard to believe that this girl would (apparently) top not one, but two girls at once...and those girls swore that Minji was some kind of monster of a top. ‘Ruthless,’ they’d call her. Even if I saw it, I’d never believe it. “What if she says ‘no’?” 

 

“Siyeon, you’re acting like a baby.” She pouted, as if  _ I _ was the unreasonable one. “Just go for it. You’ve got plenty of money, like...if she says ‘I wouldn’t go down on you for a thousand dollars’ you can just whip out your card and be like ‘how about ten thousand?’ and she’ll even take your pants off for you.” Minji hummed, checking her nails. Which also begged the question: how did she have such gorgeous nails if she’s supposed to be a top? Wouldn’t those hurt…? “Earth to Siyeon.” She snapped her fingers in front of my face. “I know, my nails are great, but come on, let’s focus on getting your girl.” 

 

“Shut up.” I grumbled. “I don’t wanna force her to do anything she doesn’t want to. If she wouldn’t do it for a couple dollars, I don’t wanna shove money down her throat until she does.” 

 

“Because no sane person would go down on you for free.” Minji laughed.

 

“I mean, yeah.” I shrugged. 

 

“Are you crazy? Siyeon, you’re kinda hot. I’m sure she’d go down on you for free. The money’s just to keep her around.” Minji patted my shoulder. 

 

“I…” I sighed. “Anyways. If she says ‘no’, what then?” 

 

“Then you find another college girl that catches your eye.” She shrugged, as if there were at least ten Boras  scattered throughout town. “Listen. I just want the best for you. You’ve been so down on yourself ever since I met you.” She explained, sensing my displeasure. “If you don’t do anything, she’ll just get herself a girlfriend. Based on how you’re acting, she’s pretty, yeah?” I nodded. “She won’t be available for long, then. I’m not saying that you drop the ‘sugar mommy’ bomb on her right away. Just...make it obvious that you’re interested. Ask her on a date or something.” 

 

“But what if she-” 

 

“No, no. No ‘but’s. Just go for it. If all else fails, then use your money.” Minji waved me off. “Go.” As much as I hated to admit it, Minji’s advice was...not horrible. Not bad at all. If she flat-out wasn’t interested in me, I’d take my loss. But if she was just busy, I could pay her to make up for the time she’d lose from school or work. Then, I’d know if she was just trying to be polite, or if she’s interested in me. Hopefully, she’d just agree to go on a date with me. 

 

However, I still had work to do. “After work.” I waved her off. “I’ll give it a shot.” 

 

“If she gets a girl between now and when you leave this building, you can’t blame me. You can only blame your workaholic ass.” She sighed, and hopped off my desk. “Always a pleasure to conduct business with you, Miss Siyeon.” 

 

“We didn’t even talk business.” I groaned. “Besides, what did you even come up here for?” 

 

“Like I said! I wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood.” She hummed happily. “Did you think I wanted something else?” 

 

“I thought we were actually going to talk business, but that’s my fault.” 

 

“You act like I never-” Her phone rang, and she immediately stopped to pick it up; it was one of her girlfriends. They each had their own ringtone in her phone, whereas everyone else in her phone was the same one. This one, I learned, was Handong. “Yes, baby?” She spoke sweetly. “Ah! You’re getting done early today?!” She squealed. “I’ll pick you up!” She waved bye to me quickly, then ran into the elevator and frantically pressed the buttons to go down. “It’s no problem, darling, no!” I heard her exclaim as the doors closed. I chuckled, looked through the paperwork to check for mistakes, and responded to questions from my employees. 

 

Time flew by as I responded to questions that just kept coming. My secretary kept bringing me more and more financial documents to be signed off on, and I had to arrange a couple of formal meetings. By the time I finished my work, my secretary was long gone. I checked the clock: it was ten-thirty at night. The pretty girl at the cafe probably wouldn’t be there anymore. If she was, I’d have to speak with her boss about overworking her. 

 

I decided that I’d pack my things and head home for the night. I waved good-bye to the security guards as I left the building, and entered the car park. I hopped in my car and began the short, but lonely drive home. There were hardly any people out this late; not surprising, considering that it was a weeknight. The streets were dimly lit by cute little lampposts. I’d love to take a girl on a date around here. There were so many little specialty shops, ice cream parlors, and karaoke bars. It was the perfect place. I sighed to myself as I pulled up to my house; the apartments were mostly populated by college kids, and I’d never get a decent night’s sleep if I lived there. At least the house had a fenced backyard, so I could entertain the idea of getting a dog to keep me company. I unlocked the door, greeted by...nothingness. No living thing, except for maybe a spider or ant out of my sight, even cared that I arrived safely. I didn’t even have a plant to my name. Boxes were piled up by the door; I had barely unpacked anything. Only my office was furnished so far. Even then, it was just a desk, lamp, and computer. There was nothing to look at...anywhere. The house didn’t look lived-in at all. At least in an apartment, there wasn’t so much empty space. Here, empty space was everywhere. It was too lonely. 

 

I headed straight for the shower, hoping that the warm water would wash away some of my loneliness. I hopped in without removing my makeup - I’d just wash my face multiple times to make up for the skipped step. As the warm water dripped down my skin, I let my thoughts travel back to that pretty young lady at the cafe. Bora. She was cute beyond words: just a short little thing. Her body seemed pretty well sculpted, though. Maybe she was an athlete? Or maybe she just took pride in keeping her body in shape? Maybe she was a model or a dancer...although, I’m sure I would have seen her before if she was a model. She was too beautiful to ignore. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, detangling it. I’d have to go by the same cafe again tomorrow, or maybe then I’d seem too clingy and creepy? I don’t even know if she was working there tomorrow, nor did I have any clue as to what her hours were. Maybe she was working overtime today; that might not even have been her normal shift. I couldn’t just walk in, not see her, and walk out. Surely a coworker of hers would notice and tell her. The more I thought about it, the more I realized...I could actually use a bit of Minji’s help. The thought filled me with despair. Especially since I knew specifically who Minji would send to help. 

  
  
  


I went straight to my office after getting ready in the morning. I had my normal makeup on, and wore a fitted black suit jacket with cropped pants and heels. I arrived in my office, and asked my secretary for an iced americano. While she prepared it, I took a deep breath and called Minji. She should be in her office by now, but I could never be sure. When she didn’t pick up, I called her cell. She wanted us to be friends, since we were close in age. I couldn’t deny her back then; my dad needed me to cooperate in order to make sure our investment would go smoothly. Of course, she picked up her cell.

 

_ “Siyeon! What’s up?”  _ Minji’s cheerful voice rang through the phone. 

 

“I called your office phone. You didn’t pick up.” I sighed.

 

_ “Oh, sorry, I’m not at my office yet! I got a little distracted this morning…”  _ She hummed. I pretended I didn’t hear the last part, and continued our conversation as professionally as I could.

 

“You should really be at your office.” 

 

_ “Oh, shut up. What’d you want, anyway? You never call me.”  _

 

“I...was thinking…” I grit my teeth. “I need your help with Bora.” 

 

_ “Oh hell yes!”  _ She squeaked. I heard her call for Yoohyeon, telling her to get some clothes on.  _ “We’ll be at your office in a few minutes!”  _ She hung up. I resisted the urge to bash my skull in on my desk while my secretary came into my office with the iced americano I asked for. I thanked her with a forced smile, and took a sip. It tasted good, but...it wasn’t the same as when Bora made it. There was something about it that was just...lacking. I sighed, setting it down on my desk. I may as well get through some work before surrendering to Minji and Yoohyeon’s chaos. 

 

After signing off and reading through a few documents, Minji burst into my room, dragging a sleepy Yoohyeon behind her. I chuckled at the sight of poor little Yoohyeon, with messy hair and a bare face, dressed in a hoodie and sweatpants. She was still half-asleep, and the little skin that was visible was littered with hickies and bite marks. I tried my best to ignore it and focus on Minji. 

 

“Yoohyeonnie here is pretty well-known on campus.” She patted her sleepy girlfriend’s back proudly. “Bora will probably fall for her at first, but when she finds out that this hottie is taken, she’ll try and see if this babe knows any other babes! Specifically, single babes. And that’s when my angel’s gonna show her your face. Then, bam!” She clapped loudly, startling her girlfriend, who decided to sit on the ground next to Minji, instead of standing. She leaned her head on her girlfriend’s thigh, and loosely wrapped an arm around her legs, snuggling them. I had a hard time believing that Yoohyeon was a college heart-throb, but then again, I had never seen her without Minji. 

 

“I’m not trying to make a move on her yet. I just wanna get an idea of what her hours are, so I know when to stop by if I want to see her.” I clarified. Minji’s face fell, while Yoohyeon began to fall asleep. 

 

“Lame. Someone’s gonna flirt with her and take her quick, and then you’re gonna be left single. As always.” She crossed her arms and sighed. “But fine, if that’s how you wanna do it, fine. Don’t blame me or Yoohyeonnie if she gets scooped up before we get her hours.” 

 

“‘We’?” I asked. 

 

“We may as well make a date out of it.” She shrugged. “We can mess with her a bit, too. We can all go in pairs, but different pairs, and we can make her think we’re in a big cheating ring!” She started laughing, and rubbed her nearly-asleep girlfriend’s head affectionately. “I gotta let Dongie know! She’s probably gonna be all ‘Oh, that’s not nice,’ but I’m sure we can convince her. It’ll be fun!” 

 

“Don’t involve me in this. Just get her hours.” I pleaded.

 

“We won’t!” Minji groaned, giving me a reassuring smile. There was a loud thump as Yoohyeon hit the ground; her head slipped from Minji’s leg and her upper body met the floor. “Oh dear.” Minji cooed, kneeling down and holding her tall girlfriend in her arms. “Wake up, baby. Wakey, wakey?” Yoohyeon slowly stood up with a yawn, and Minji was right by her side. “We’re gonna go to my office, but we’ll get Bora’s hours for you! I promise!” She cheered, and skipped out of my office, pulling a stumbling, sleepy Yoohyeon behind her. I went back to my work, taking a sip of my iced americano. It still lacked that...thing. I couldn’t describe it. It tasted the same, but it felt different.

 

 I nearly worked through lunch; but I decided to pay a visit to that cafe again. Maybe Bora would be there. Maybe I could have an iced americano from her, and it would have that...quality to it that I liked. Without a second thought, I left the building and hopped in my car. I drove to the cafe and walked in, not seeing Bora. I tried to hide my disappointment, and went to the counter to order. 

 

“Ah, it’s you!” The woman grinned. She was also at the cafe yesterday, but she wasn’t Bora. She wasn’t as striking and heart-stopping as the younger woman. She wasn’t as bright and cute as Bora. Not to say that she wasn’t attractive; not at all. She was gorgeous. Bora just had...something about her. Like the iced americano she made me. I couldn’t put a finger on it, but it was real, and it was special, and I liked it a lot. “Bora’s in the back. If you wait a couple minutes, she can take your order if you want.” 

 

“O-Oh, uhm…” I felt my face heat up. I sternly reminded myself in my mind that I owned one of the biggest fashion brands in the world, and that I had faced far more intimidating things than this. “I’d like that.” 

 

“Just take a seat anywhere, and she’ll be right with you.” She smiled. “Unless you feel like standing.” 

 

“Thank you.” I hummed, and sat at a table close to the wall, much farther from the counter than where I sat yesterday. If I wanted to try to get to know Bora better, hopefully well enough to know how to win her heart, I needed her to myself for a little bit. Away from her coworker, who might embarrass her. I scrolled through my messages, responding to texts from my dad, asking how the business was going and asking if I’ve been getting enough sleep. I responded to my mom, who asked me if I was eating healthy, and asking me not to skip meals no matter how busy I got. I let a smile cross my face as I answered them. A notification popped up, telling me that I had a text from Minji. I was about to open it when I noticed a figure approaching me from the corner of my eye. I set my phone down politely, and turned it so the screen faced the table. 

 

“Hello, again!” Bora grinned. “How are you?” She asked with flushed cheeks. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she had less makeup on than yesterday. She looked a little sleepy, and seemed a bit stressed, too. I wanted nothing more than to take her back home with me and wipe her makeup off, then tuck her into bed for a nap. Maybe something else popped into my mind when I noticed the top two buttons of her top weren’t done, but my intentions were mostly pure.

 

“I’m doing well, and yourself?” I hummed, putting on my most casual attitude. On the inside, however, I was nervously inspecting her body language, making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable, and making sure I wasn’t scaring her off. 

 

“I’m a little tired from school, but I’m doing good.” She smiled. That explained the messier appearance. The poor girl was probably up doing her homework, or partying...I surely hope it wasn’t the latter. “What’ll you have?” 

 

“An iced americano and a cinnamon roll.” I hummed.

 

“Same as yesterday?” She asked, writing it down on a notepad. I was a little surprised that she’d remember my order. Maybe I held a semi-special place in her mind? It was probably the fifty dollar tip I gave her, but I’d like to pretend there was more to it than that.

 

“Yes, please.” 

 

“And are you having it here or to go?” 

 

“Here.” I smiled gently, watching her shakily jot something down on her notepad. I hope I didn’t seem creepy to her. Granted, I was an older woman checking her out, but I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

 

“Okay, I’ll bring it to you in a few minutes.” She scurried back behind the counter adorably. I chuckled to myself, then opened my phone to see what Minji sent me as the cafe’s door opened, and I heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Oh, Minji, there’s S-” I heard Minji shush Yoohyeon, and I watched from the corner of my eye as they approached the counter. I sighed. Great. I looked at the text Minji sent me. She said she’d be at the cafe soon, and she’d start trying to figure out Bora’s hours. I sent her a text telling her to leave Bora to me today, and to see if they could get any information out of Bora’s coworker today. It felt like I was running some sort of undercover operation. Minji and Yoohyeon took their seat in my line of sight; a couple of tables in front of me. Minji immediately began texting on her phone, while Yoohyeon politely covered her mouth as she tried not to laugh. I rolled my eyes, and looked at my phone, waiting for Minji’s text to arrive. 

 

“Here you go.” Bora’s voice snapped me out of my pain, and I looked up to smile at her. I set my phone face down on the table again, and she set the tray down in front of me with a smile. “If you need anything just let me know.” 

 

“I need to pay you, don’t I?” I chuckled. 

 

“No, it’s on me. As thanks for yesterday.” She blushed shyly. “I really appreciated it, and I wish I could do more to thank you, but…” I felt my heart pound hard against my chest, practically jumping out of my chest with each beat. I itched to wrap my arms around her and squeeze her as tight as I could, but there’s no way that would go well. I almost told her that she could thank me by going on a date with me, but I held my tongue. 

 

“Nonsense. It’s the same as yesterday, right? So...ten should cover it?” I hummed, taking a ten dollar bill out of my wallet, and handed it to her. She took it from me gently, unsure. It was cute.

 

“I said I’d cover it…” She pouted a little. I almost let her cover it, just so she didn’t feel like a burden. Almost. 

 

“And keep the change, please, dear.” I spoke as sweetly as I could. 

 

“How can I repay you?” She asked, looking at me with those beautiful bright brown eyes of hers. 

 

“You can give me your number.” I startled myself; the words didn’t even...I didn’t even think. I just blurted it out without thinking. “Sorry, sorry, I was joking.” I apologized, seeing the startled look on her face. I made a mental note that I should probably bash my head into my office desk when I get back to work.

 

“O-Oh, you were?” Her face fell. 

 

“I mean, unless you wanted to? I don’t want to be repaid, I just want to help you out a bit, but if you wanted…” I hummed, my confidence returning. 

 

“Yeah, I, uh…” She took out her notepad and wrote down her number, then handed me the paper with shaky fingers. She was so cute. So damn cute. “Here, uh...my handwriting isn’t too messy, is it?” 

 

“You have beautiful handwriting.” I let my eyes trace over the numbers. 

 

“Thank you...uhmm...can I...know your name? So I know who’s texting me…?” She asked nervously, fiddling with her fingers. 

 

“Yes, of course! I’m sorry I never told you. I’m Siyeon.” I responded, keeping my family name out of the conversation for now. I didn’t want to give her little heart any more problems. I had startled her enough for one day. 

 

“Thank you, Siyeon. For everything.” She smiled. “If you text me, just let me know it’s you, please?” 

 

“ _ When  _ I text you, I will. And thank you for serving me.” 

 

“No problem.” She fiddled with her fingers awkwardly. I found it adorable. I wanted to take those hands in mine and kiss each and every little finger. “I’ll leave you to eat, then.” 

 

“Thank you, dear.” I waved good-bye to her as she shuffled back behind the counter. She was way too cute for her own good...I needed her. I picked up my phone again, and looked at the text spam Minji and Yoohyeon sent me. I took a few bites out of the cinnamon roll, then had a sip of the iced americano. It had that...thing again. I smiled, swallowing it. It just...felt good.


	3. My Number

“So, what’s up with your girl?” Haseul smirked as I nervously put the angelic woman- no, Siyeon’s money in the register and took out the change, putting it in the pocket of my apron. It was nice to put a name to the slender curves and kind smile that made my heart flutter. 

 

“She’s not mine…” I groaned quietly, turning to face where she sat, texting with one hand, while the other held the drink she sipped. 

 

“Well, I mean…” She hummed, nudging me with her shoulder playfully. “Sugar mommy?” I felt my face heat up. 

 

“No!” I squeaked, drawing Siyeon’s attention. I wanted to die in that moment. That was one of the most childish noises I could have made, and of course, Siyeon probably could tell that it came from me. I wanted to crawl under the counter and never come out, but Siyeon’s eyes were still on me. “I mean, I, Haseul, listen, she gives me tips, yes, and they’re big tips, yes,  but that doesn’t make her my sugar mommy or anything.” I whispered, trying to avoid Siyeon’s scrutiny. 

 

“Mhm.” She shrugged. “Sure.” I watched the red haired woman with her girlfriend raise her hand. “Hold on, we’re not done yet.” She winked at me, then went to take the two girls’ order. They were a cute couple; they looked really close, and you could just feel the chemistry between them. I wanted a relationship like that. The brown haired girl looked like she just rolled out of bed, but the red haired girl was dressed to the nines in expensive-looking clothing and well-styled hair. Nevertheless, the red haired girl was doting on her with all the affection in the world, making the taller girl laugh and giggle despite the dark circles under her eyes. 

 

I glanced over at Siyeon, who was looking me up and down with dark eyes. I shivered under her gaze. She made me feel small and weak and helpless, but...in a good way. I felt protected and safe, despite the feeling of weakness. I turned and started to wipe down the machines, just so I didn’t risk eye contact with Siyeon. I didn’t want her to think I was creepy, staring at her and all. However, when I turned around, I only felt more self-conscious. I could almost feel her eyes staring at my ass. If this were any other person, I’d have Haseul protect me behind the counter, but this was a goddess-like woman. This was Siyeon. I kind of liked her staring at me, even if it made me so nervous I thought I’d puke. I kept wiping down the machines, pretending I didn’t know her eyes were still on me. 

 

“She’s checking you out.” Haseul hummed to me, using one of the machines I just cleaned to get the couple’s order. 

 

“I know…” I mumbled, my face burning. 

 

“Should I ask her to leave?” Haseul asked. We were used to older men checking us out, in which case Haseul would promptly ask them to leave. Older women would check us out, too, sometimes, but it usually wasn’t much better than when the men did it. This was Siyeon, though. The gorgeous woman with a kind smile, who seemed to have a big heart. I shook my head. 

 

“I gave her my number.” I giggled nervously, knowing how my motherly coworker would react. 

 

“You what?!” She scolded me under her breath, and took the order to the couple with a smile. I bit my lip nervously, waiting for her to return and continue scolding me. “Now those two are asking about you, too. Jeez, what did you do before this?” 

 

“I was just a student. A normal high school student.” I assured her. 

 

“Any odd jobs?” She raised an eyebrow.

 

“I swear!” I laughed. Haseul rolled her eyes. 

 

“Anyways. She stopped staring, if you wanna relax a bit. Now explain. You gave her your number?” 

 

“Okay, okay, so I was gonna cover her order myself, but then she asked how much she owed me and I told her that I was gonna cover it. So then, she gives me a ten dollar bill and tells me to keep the change, like, no that’s the opposite of what I wanted.” Haseul started laughing, but I continued. “No, no, no shush. Not done. So, I asked how I’m supposed to repay her for the extra money, because I’m just doing my job. And she said I could repay her by giving her my number-”

 

“So you’ve got a sugar mommy now.” 

 

“No, no, not true, no.” I groaned. “She was joking. But...honestly? She’s gorgeous. And she seems nice. So...yeah, I kinda wanted to give her my number, if she was flirting with me and if she was interested, because...I mean, hell yeah, I’d date her. So, then she said if I wanted to give her my number I could, so I just kinda...took my chance. Now she has my number.” I fiddled with my fingers nervously. “Do you think she’ll text me?” 

 

“The way she’s been looking at you? Definitely.” Haseul patted my back. 

 

“I hope so.” I hummed, picking up the cleaning spray and a rag. “I’m gonna wipe down the tables?” 

 

“You’re gonna try to be as close to your sugar mommy as possible without being too obvious?” She raised an eyebrow at me. I chose to ignore her, and began wiping down the tables. I started with the tables farthest from Siyeon, so I could admire her from a distance, without being noticed. Maybe the cute couple noticed me, but that didn’t matter. I inched closer to her, table by table, my heart fluttering as I came closer. She was unbelievably gorgeous. She was goddess-like. Ethereal. I passed her table and cleaned the tables in her line of sight, pretending I was unfazed by her presence. I could feel her eyes on me again; I was happy to have her attention, even if it made me dizzy with nervousness. I couldn’t help but smile as I wiped down the tables, knowing I had attracted one of the most beautiful women in the world. 

 

“Bora, dear.” I spun around fast, turning to face her. I had finished wiping down the tables, and was putting the cleaning supplies away behind the counter. “Thanks for letting me see that cute smile of yours again. I’ll text you soon.” I watched as she pulled a fair amount of money out of her pocket, and held it out for me to take. I glanced down at the money, then up at her face. “Just take it, please.” She took my hand and placed the money in it, then curled my fingers around the bills gently. Her skin was warm and soft against mine - so unbelievably soft. I wanted to hold her hand or...something, anything, so long as I could feel her skin against mine.

 

“Why…?” I asked, stunned at the amount of money she put in my hands and the gentleness of her touch. 

 

“You’re in college, aren’t you?” I nodded in response. “College is stressful. Relax a little. Treat yourself.” She patted my hand. “I should get back to work, now, but it was great to see you.” 

 

“I, uh…uhm, thank you.” I spoke quietly. 

 

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll text you when I get to work so you have my number.” She smiled and turned away from me, and walked out the door of the cafe. I curiously opened my hand to see the bills; it seemed like there was more here than yesterday. I sat on the ground behind the counter, out of sight of the customers, and unfolded the bills, preparing to count them with shaky fingers. A little white piece of paper fell onto my lap. I picked it up and read it, pocketing the money for a moment. “Miss Bora, please don’t be shy. If I’m coming on too strongly, let me know.” It was written with such pretty handwriting...fitting for a woman like Siyeon. It was a little messy, but that just made it prettier. I read the letter a couple more times, then folded it shut again. I put it in the pocket of my jeans instead of the pocket of my apron, keeping it extra-safe. 

 

“A note from your lover?” Haseul hummed teasingly. 

 

“Shush.” I giggled.

 

“How much did she give you today?” She asked. 

 

“Oh, I...oops. I forgot to count it.” I chuckled nervously, and pulled the money out of my apron pocket. My jaw dropped as I counted to seventy dollars, but there were still bills left. I finished counting the money with wide eyes, and put it in my apron pocket again. “One hundred dollars.” I whispered into Haseul’s ear, as if getting tip money was a taboo. This much, however...

 

“I told you, you have a sugar mommy.” She laughed.

  
  
  


As soon as closing time rolled around, I ran into the changing room and grabbed my phone, checking to see if I had a text from Siyeon. I saw that I had a few text notifications, one from Gahyeon, one from Yoobin, and...one from an unknown number. My friends could wait. I opened up the message from the unknown number. 

 

**Unknown Number:**

[Hello, dear! It’s Siyeon from the cafe. Let me know when you’re off of work, please?]

 

I squealed. Probably a little too loud, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t believe she actually texted me. Someone as gorgeous and kind as Siyeon was actually...interested in talking to me. She didn’t have to text me. She could’ve made up a lie, saying she got busy and didn’t have time to text me. She could’ve easily refused my number at the cafe earlier. Yet, here she was, talking to me. 

 

**Bora:**

[Hello, Siyeon! I just finished work. How are you?] 

 

I figured that was a decent enough reply. I didn’t seem overly excited to talk to her, but I wasn’t apathetic in my response. I knew shouldn’t overthink these things, but I couldn’t help it. She was...probably the most amazing woman I’ve ever met. I checked the time she sent me the text: twelve forty-five in the afternoon. She must have texted me as soon as she left the cafe. I was honored to be on her mind. 

  
  
  


I entered my dorm to find Yoobin and Gahyeon snuggled up on Yoobin’s bed. Gahyeon was playing a game on her 3DS, while Yoobin’s arms were wrapped around her waist, and her chin was resting on the younger girl’s shoulder. They looked up when they heard the door open, and greeted me. “Hey, Bora.” Gahyeon hummed, turning her attention back to her game. 

 

“Did your sugar mommy show up today?” Yoobin asked, causing Gahyeon to drop her game system and spin around to look at me. I waved her off, and pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if I had a response from Siyeon. 

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[I’m doing well, thank you! And yourself? Hopefully work wasn’t stressful?]

 

**Bora:**

[I’m doing good! Sorry about the late response again… :( I was walking home.]

 

“Earth to Bora!” Gahyeon waved her arms in front of me. “Sugar mommy?” 

 

“She’s not my sugar mommy.” I chuckled nervously, taking the note out of my pocket “But look what she gave me!” I showed them the note excitedly, but they both looked at me like I was crazy. 

 

“No money today?” Yoobin asked.

 

“So, no sugar mommy?” Gahyeon whined. 

 

“I-” I sighed, and took the one hundred (and five) dollars out of my pocket that she gave me today. “She gave me over a hundred dollars today, and I don’t know how she can afford to do this. But read the note!” I thrust the paper into their hands, and they read it over. 

 

“Aww, cute!” Gahyeon hummed. “So, you’re playing hard-to-get, huh?” 

 

“No!” I groaned. “She just...makes me nervous. She’s really pretty. I told you, she looks like she’s straight out of a magazine or something! She’s a full goddess of a woman, I’m telling you!” I flopped down on my bed, and opened my phone, not wanting to miss a single text from Siyeon. I’d respond quicker this time, I promised myself. I didn’t want her to think I was blowing her off, or that I didn’t really care that she was texting me. I cared a lot, I really did, I just...life gets in the way. “And gimme my note back.” I held out my hand, and I felt Yoobin put the note in my hand. I skimmed over it again, then laid it next to me on my bed.

 

“Are you gonna sleep with the note or something?” Yoobin asked, chuckling.

 

“No…” I lied, pretending I wasn’t planning on sleeping with the note under my pillow. I felt my phone buzz, and I picked it up fast, rolling onto my stomach. It was from Siyeon. I squealed, kicking my mattress with excitement, then opened the message, not noticing that Gahyeon and Yoobin were peering over my shoulder. 

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[Walking home? This late? That’s dangerous…] 

 

**Bora:**

[It’s fine, I don’t walk anywhere too shady.]

 

“No!” Gahyeon hit me as soon as I pressed send. “Are you kidding? A period?” 

 

“What…?” I raised an eyebrow at her. “You were reading over my shoulder!” I gasped. 

 

“Thank God I was!” She put a hand over her heart. “You have no idea how to flirt. Are you trying to scare her off?” 

 

“I-” 

 

“First of all, don’t ever put a period at the end of a text ever again. Like, ever.” Gahyeon raised her index finger, shutting me up. “Second, she’s worried about you! Work with that! Say something like ‘it’s a little scary’ or ‘I wish I didn’t have to walk home by myself’ or-” 

 

“The second one was too obvious, hon.” Yoobin hummed. 

 

“Anything is better than a full period at the end of a text!” She stomped her foot impatiently. “That’s so passive-aggressive!” My phone buzzed. I picked it up, but Gahyeon took it from me, and read the text out loud. “‘Do you at least have pepper spray?’” She rolled her eyes, then handed me my phone. “No. You don’t have pepper spray. You’re nervous walking home alone, but you have to do it anyway. You want a strong, beautiful girlfriend to walk you home. Or a rich one with a car to drive you home. Or drive you back to her place.” 

 

“I’d rather n-” 

 

“I’ll send her your nudes.” She threatened. I clutched my phone close to my chest, shocked that she not only knew I had taken nudes before, but that she might have seen them before and knew what folder they were in.

 

“How’d you know I have- forget it. Fine.”I gave in, not wanting to risk Gahyeon sending Siyeon pictures of me in frilly pink lingerie and ribbons. I typed out the text and sent it before Gahyeon took my phone away again. 

 

**Bora:**

[No, I don’t have pepper spray :( I wish I didn’t have to walk home alone, it’s kinda scary]

 

“Well...at least you didn’t use a period…” Gahyeon sighed. “You’ve got a lot of work ahead of you, though. And maybe you should consider sending those nudes at some point. And maybe take some new ones. She might not be into the whole ‘babygirl’ thing. Maybe she wants a brattier girl? We don’t know.” She shrugged. I smacked her arm, making her give my phone back after she read my message. 

 

“You really did see my nudes.” I groaned. She shrugged, as if it was no big deal. 

 

“You asked Yoobin for her opinion on your breasts. When you ask Yoobin for her opinion, you also ask for mine.” She hummed. I glared at Yoobin.

 

“You sent me nudes, first of all. I wanted to make sure Gahyeon knew I wasn’t doing anything behind her back.” She explained timidly, holding her hands up. “She gets jealous.” 

 

“Thanks, Yoobin.” I sighed. “And I’m not sending her any nudes unless she asks.” I felt my phone buzz, and tucked it into my shirt before Gahyeon could try to take it from me. 

 

“Fine, don’t let me help.” Gahyeon shrugged, and tossed herself onto Yoobin’s bed. “Just don’t come crying to me when she thinks you’re not interested, and finds another sugar baby.” I took my phone out of my shirt as Yoobin mouthed a silent apology to me, and joined Gahyeon on her bed. Yoobin might’ve topped in bed, but Gahyeon wore the pants. 

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[I’m sorry to hear that :( I can bring you some pepper spray if you’d like, and I could drive you home after work if you wanted?]

 

I screamed. I buried my face in my pillow, smearing eyeliner and mascara and lip tint, but I didn’t care. The thought of being alone with Siyeon was too much. In a car, of all places, where we’d be in private, but also close enough to touch… I tried to pull my thoughts away from more mature places, but failed. Mental images of Siyeon parking in an alley and pulling me onto her lap raced through my mind. Or maybe she’d grope my thigh with one hand, while the other one held the wheel. Maybe she’d make me kneel between her legs and eat her out while she drove. The more I tried to pull my thoughts out of the gutter, the worse they got. I took my face out of the pillow, and met the confused gazes of Yoobin and Gahyeon. 

 

“Help?” I whimpered, holding up my phone. Gahyeon squealed with delight, and joined me on my bed, her girlfriend long forgotten. Gahyeon read the text, then patted my back. 

 

“You want her to drive you home?” She asked, raising an eyebrow mischievously. “Well, not yet. You can’t be too easy. Make her work a little.” She tapped her chin, deep in thought. “Okay. You’ll take the pepper spray, but you don’t want to be a bother and make her pick you up.” She grinned, and I began typing out the message.

 

“Is this how you texted me before we started dating?” Yoobin asked, alone on her bed.

 

“You don’t need to know that.” Gahyeon hummed. “I have you now, don’t I?” 

 

“Do you?” Yoobin asked teasingly. 

 

“I do.” Gahyeon huffed, and got out of my bed. I heard Yoobin grunt as Gahyeon threw herself onto her. “See?” 

 

**Bora:**

[I don’t want to be a bother :( The pepper spray would be nice, but I don’t want you to go out of your way to pick me up]

 

I pressed send, and enviously watched my best friend and her girlfriend (who ended up becoming my second best friend) get into a petty argument. You could tell they were just teasing each other though, and they enjoyed it. Gahyeon hopped onto Yoobin’s lap and pressed their lips together. I turned my gaze back to my phone, and waited for a response from Siyeon while I was forced to listen to the sound of their lips reconnecting over and over again. Maybe I should get headphones with the money Siyeon gave me. My phone buzzed and I eagerly opened my messages again.

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[Let me know when your next shift at the cafe is, and I’ll bring you pepper spray then. I really don’t mind picking you up, but I won’t force you. Call me if you ever want a ride home!]

 

I hugged my phone tightly to my chest before responding.

 

**Bora:**

[I’ll be there tomorrow from 10am to 4pm :) Thank you for everything!!] 

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[Perfect, I’ll come during my lunch break.] 

 

Her response was instant. I was about to squeal and freak out like a high school girl, when I heard a whimper-like moan from the bed across the room. I grabbed one of my pillows and whipped it at Yoobin and Gahyeon. “I’m still here, you know.” 

 

“Sorry.” Yoobin and Gahyeon mumbled. I rolled my eyes and texted Siyeon, then started on my homework. 


	4. Lunch Date

I had been texting back and forth with my- no, she wasn’t mine, not yet, at least. The little angel from the cafe and I had been texting back and forth until midnight, when she told me she was about to fall asleep. I told her to get some sleep, and that I’d see her tomorrow. That must’ve been enough for her, as my next text from her was in the morning, when I was getting ready for the day. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[Sorry for not responding last night! I fell asleep :( Anyways, I look forward to seeing you again today!] 

 

I smiled at the message, thinking of how I’d get to see her bright smile again in a few hours. I put down my makeup brush to respond. 

 

**Siyeon:**

[It’s no problem, dear, I’m sure you’re busy. I’ll see you for lunch] 

 

I set my phone back down on the counter, and continued doing my makeup for the day. I put on a tad more than usual, making sure I looked as hot as possible. I had a little plan for today, and I wasn’t going to mess it up. I checked over my outfit in the mirror; a short pencil skirt covered my ass and a little bit of my upper thighs, and without my blazer, my back was completely exposed. I shimmied a longer pencil skirt over the little one I had on, and put on my blazer. The more scandalous version of the outfit was for Bora only. I got in my car and drove to work, and saw Minji’s car already parked next to my parking space. I parked, and went into the building, only to be greeted by Minji, Handong, and Yoohyeon all waiting for me in the lobby. 

 

“You didn’t even look at my messages last night!” Minji pouted, getting off of one of the couches, and approaching me, leaving Handong and Yoohyeon to snuggle and chat without her. 

 

“You messaged me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Sorry, I must not have noticed. I got distracted.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Her pout changed to a smirk. “By what?”

 

“No, we’re not playing this game. What did you message me about?” I ignored her question. 

 

“You’re so lame.” She whined. “Anyways, I guess you don’t know that we have to meet with Jinsol for lunch, do you? Because my secretary called me about it while I was making breakfast for my baby girls.” 

 

“We what?!” I yelped. “Fuck, why didn’t you call me?” 

 

“I tried to reach you!” She stomped her foot in annoyance. “Anyways, the four of us will ride there together, and for the sake of both of our images, Yoohyeon is gonna pretend to be your woman.” 

 

“I-” 

 

“No, no arguing! We decided this already. Yoohyeon can tell you all the info she knows about your girl, and Dong-Dong can get some attention from me.” She crossed her arms, smiling proudly. “You’re welcome.” 

 

“When are we going?” I asked, my hand already holding my phone in my pocket, ready to text poor Bora that I wouldn’t be there for lunch. I was all ready, too. I had the pepper spray wrapped up in a little box, with another note for her to read. Minji told me that notes were romantic, and that girls love to get notes. It’s a more intimate way of communicating without actually talking to each other than texting, so anything I was too shy to say should just be written in a note, and she could bring it up if she wanted. 

 

“In thirty minutes. We’re going to-”

 

“When will we be back?” I cut her off, shocked at the pleading tone in my voice. Minji was taken aback, too.

 

“I...don’t know…? It’s a two-hour drive, so...we’ll get there at around eleven, and I don’t know how long we’ll be discussing collaboration plans...why…?” She spoke carefully.

 

“Will we be back by four?” I asked. 

 

“I don’t know. I...maybe?” She shrunk a little as I groaned in frustration, and took out my phone to text Bora. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[I know this is dumb, since we just started talking and all, but I really can’t wait to see you again today :)]

 

I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously. I couldn’t make it to the cafe and back in less than thirty minutes, and I couldn’t even let her know I’d be running late. I might not make it back to Seoul until after her shift. Minji didn’t have the guts to tease me anymore, not wanting to push my buttons. “We really don’t know if we can be back by four?” 

 

“No…” Minji whimpered. I went to sit on the couch across from Minji’s girlfriends, and texted Bora. Poor Bora. I felt like I was playing with her heart, but this wasn’t in my control. I wanted to see her, too. I had planned to ask what she enjoyed, and order that for her. I would’ve offered her a seat, and she could’ve sat down with me for a moment. We could’ve talked a little more in person, since texting so frequently had eased a bit of the awkwardness between us. I could offer to be her “sugar mommy”, and all I’d need from her was a little companionship, a little affection, a little warmth. Meanwhile, she’d get a weekly allowance that she’d decide. I took a deep breath to compose myself. I really didn’t want to hurt her, but I couldn’t be late to this meeting. This was Jung Jinsol, from a large cosmetics company, who offered to have a collaboration photoshoot: our clothing, their makeup. 

 

**Siyeon:**

[I’m so sorry, dear. I can’t make it today. I have a lunch meeting that I wasn’t informed of until now. I might be able to make it at the end of your shift, but I’m not sure. Could we reschedule?] 

 

I pressed send, and leaned back on the couch, meeting Minji’s gaze as she was settled between her girlfriends again. She looked concerned; genuinely concerned. “Bora and I were gonna meet today.” I sighed, giving her an explanation. 

 

“Oh...I’m sorry.” Minji’s gaze fell to the floor. “I should have called-” 

 

“I should’ve remembered that I own one of the biggest fashion brands in the country.” I waved her off. “I’m hoping that I didn’t ruin things with her for cancelling at the last minute.” 

 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Minji leaned over, and patted my knee comfortingly. “And like I said, Yoohyeon has some information on Bora for you. I think it’ll help.” She leaned back on the couch and hugged Handong and Yoohyeon’s bodies tightly against her own. “Just let me snuggle with my two babies one last time before we have to pretend Yoo isn’t mine.” 

 

“Sure, I’ll just stay single over here.” I sighed, staring at my phone, waiting for a response from Bora. I kept staring at my phone, desperately waiting for anything from Bora, but nothing came. I only looked up when Minji tapped my shoulder. 

 

“Time to go.” She hummed, trying to be bright for me. I put my phone in my pocket, and stood up with her. She gave Yoohyeon a quick peck on her lips, and a little nuzzle before stepping aside so Handong could have one last kiss from the youngest girl, too. I stood awkwardly next to Yoohyeon. When Minji and Handong were done giving Yoohyeon the last bit of affection they could before they were home, Yoohyeon offered me her hand. I took it in mine, and the four of us left the building together. I felt my phone buzz. As soon as we were in the car, Minji and Handong in the driver and passenger seats, and Yoohyeon and I in the back, I took my phone out to see what Bora sent. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[Oh...that’s okay, just let me know when you’re free]

 

My heart broke. I didn’t notice Yoohyeon was reading over my shoulder, until she patted my head comfortingly. “She knows you didn’t mean to cancel.” She hummed. I couldn’t care any less; I felt horrible. I slumped in my seat. 

 

**Siyeon:**

[Are you working tomorrow?]

 

I set the phone down on my stomach and patted it. “If I read Minji’s texts I could’ve made things so much easier.” I pouted.

 

“It’s okay. Listen. We have a long ride ahead of us. Do you wanna hear about Bora?” Yoohyeon offered. 

 

“Me too!” Minji cheered from the front, turning off the radio. “You were being so secretive!” 

 

“Okay, babe.” Yoohyeon hummed, sitting up proudly. “So. At the cafe yesterday, the lady you were talking to, Siyeon, I don’t know her as Bora. I know her as SuA.” I raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Two years ago, her freshman year of college, and my senior year, she joined the dance crew at our school. The female-only dance crew, to be exact. They’re called Insomnia, because they don’t sleep at night, they practice. They’re the most elite dance crew at our college.” My jaw dropped. “Making it in is hard even for third and fourth year students, but SuA, who you know as Bora, made it in her first year. They won a lot of contests and awards, and they were basically campus celebrities. If I didn’t know Minji already, I would’ve been like all of the other girls and guys on campus: asking for their numbers, giving them flowers and secret admirer notes, putting chocolates in their coats while they were busy practicing…” Yoohyeon sighed. “Bora was no exception. So many people wanted her. She was cute and short, but when she danced, she was a totally different person! I’ve seen a couple of her performances, since I’m friends with some of the girls in Insomnia, and...wow. She’s so different from the girl you know in the cafe.” 

 

“Does she still dance?” I asked curiously. Yoohyeon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“I don’t know, to be honest. If she does, then I don’t know how she’s getting any classwork done...or if she’s even going to class at all. Maybe she doesn’t sleep? And that’s how she could manage to have a job, survive her classes, and perform with Insomnia.” She shook her head. “But I don’t think that any of those are the case. I think she must’ve left the crew. She looks too...alive to be suffering from bad grades, missing classes, or sleep deprivation.” 

 

“Did something happen?” I worried that she was forced to leave the crew for some reason. If she chose to leave, I would have peace of mind, but something in my gut told me that she just belonged on stage.

 

“I don’t think so. She wasn’t the type to be involved in drama, and she wasn’t the type to slack off. In summer, she’d wear shorts, and you could see all the bruises on her legs from practicing. That was basically the main symbol that you were a member of Insomnia: the bruises.” I couldn’t stand the thought of Bora being hurt. The thought of bruises covering her pretty little legs was scary, but if she was doing what she loved...I just worried she overworked herself. “I can’t think of any reason why she’d leave. The group was really close-knit, too, since they spent almost all their time together, practicing or hanging out to keep their bond and trust strong. They were all really nice, but they were also really protective of each other. If you tried messing with one of them, you messed with all of them. Even Insomnia alumni who came back to visit would be greeted with hugs and screams from the current members, regardless if they knew each other or not.” Yoohyeon’s eyes wandered as she thought. “I really can’t think of any reason why she’d leave. She was really close with them. They were family.” I hummed and nodded. 

 

“Do you know of anything else? Like...did you know her personally at all? Do you know what she likes and dislikes?” I pried, hoping for something I could give her as a gift to apologize for cancelling our plans. 

 

“I didn’t know her personally, but we saw each other around sometimes, and she was nice. She loves physical affection, though. She’d always get super happy whenever one of the members of Insomnia gave her a hug or played with her hair or patted her butt or...anything, really. She’d shy away from anyone else who tried to touch her, though...so if she doesn’t trust you, or she isn’t close with you, I wouldn’t try. She loves music and, obviously, dance, with a passion. Oh, and she’s a lesbian.” I breathed a sigh of relief, having one less obstacle in my way. Yoohyeon laughed at me, but I didn’t mind. “But that’s pretty much all I know. I’m sure if I talk to her I can get a little more out of her. It’s just that she was really popular, one of the hottest girls on campus, so there were always too many people around her.” She shrugged. “But if you’re curious, they did covers of K-Pop routines and stuff and they’d post it-” 

 

“Show me.” I cut her off, handing her my phone, which still hadn’t buzzed since I messaged Bora back. She rolled her eyes, then pulled up a YouTube channel called “Insomnia Dance”, then handed the phone back to me. 

 

“I don’t know when she left, so...probably scroll down to the videos from about two years ago and start there?” She offered. I immediately scrolled down the list of videos, but stopped upon seeing Bora’s face in the thumbnail of one of the videos. “New Challenger Approaching!” The title of the video said. I tapped it, and there was Bora, in all her adorable glory. 

 

_ “My anaconda don’t! Want! None! Unless you got buns, hun!” _ My phone’s speakers blasted into the car. I almost threw my phone at the windshield in embarrassment, but settled for just dropping it onto the floor of Minji’s car instead. Minji, Handong, and Yoohyeon burst into laughter at my predicament, while the song just kept playing from the car floor. I picked it up nervously, only to see Bora on her hands and knees, then kneel back and grab her chest. I dropped the phone again. That was Bora. That was definitely the Bora from the cafe. That was the Bora I had been talking to. I felt my face heat up. I must have been redder than a tomato. I stared at my phone, now face-down on the ground, until the song stopped and I felt safe enough to pick it up. 

 

“Are you okay?” Yoohyeon asked between fits of laughter, hitting my shoulder playfully. 

 

“No.” I whimpered, staring at the video, even though it was done. I went back to their channel, scrolling through it, trying to find another video of just Bora. It looked like almost all of their videos were in a group. I tapped on a dance cover they did of “BO$$” by Fifth Harmony, and there she was: the angelic Bora was dressed in black. A cropped black tank top and tiny black shorts. I watched the video with wide eyes. My jaw dropped, and I’m sure I was drooling at this point, when she slid into a split. “I’m in love.” I whispered as the video faded to black. The three other girls in the car burst into laughter again, but I just started watching another video. This time, only two girls were there. Bora was one of them, of course. The way she moved her hips was hypnotic. I could cry watching her. Her gaze was dark and seductive; a sharp contrast to the cute, bubbly girl at the cafe. I kept watching and re-watching videos for the whole ride to the restaurant where we’d meet Jinsol for lunch. The two hour drive felt like a two minute drive, and I had only just now registered that Bora still hadn’t responded to the last text I sent. I pouted, disappointed, but there was no point in texting her. It was eleven o’clock, and she’d be at work by now. 

 

“Now, remember, Yoo. Treat Siyeon like you’d treat me. If you need anything from me, you know what to do.” Minji hummed, looking at Yoohyeon like she was a goddess. Yoohyeon smiled and nodded, then took my hand.

 

“Let’s go, babe?” She offered, her tone of voice toward me changing completely. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, making her roll her eyes. “We gotta pretend we’re together, you dork.” She leaned in close to me to whisper into my ear. “And the more convincing and touchy we are, the more jealous Minji and Handong will be. I love when they get possessive, so please, let’s do good.” I rolled my eyes. 

 

“Okay.” I sighed. “Babe.” Yoohyeon grinned at that, and we stepped out of the car. We heard cameras clicking around us, but I couldn’t spot any of them. I decided to let it be, as Yoohyeon swung our hands back and forth happily. We entered the restaurant, where it was quiet, and let them know we had a reservation under “Jung Jinsol”. We were seated immediately, and the workers treated us like royalty. Minji sat across from Yoohyeon, and I didn’t miss the wink she shot my fake girlfriend. I cringed internally, not wanting to know what this meant. Handong settled in next to Minji, stealing a kiss. I sat next to Yoohyeon, who held my hand and placed it on the table, intertwined with hers. 

 

“So, Siyeon.” Minji hummed. “What’s it like? Having such a gorgeous woman at your side?” I resisted the urge to groan at how cheesy and lame Minji was acting, and played along.

 

“Fantastic.” I lied, wishing I could have Bora holding my hand, attending these dumb meetings with me. I could feel up her thighs under the table, making her squirm, but she’d do her best to keep her composure. I wondered if she was a virgin. It didn’t really matter to me whether she was or not, but it would be interesting if she was; she’d be inexperienced and so easy to tease. Then, I remembered that I had a living Bora-pedia sitting next to me. I leaned in close, so no one could hear. “Do you know if Bora’s a virgin or not?” Yoohyeon’s face flushed red, and she turned to look at me. I just shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know?” She chuckled. I was about to explain myself; it was pure curiosity of course, but Jinsol approached the table, and we rose to greet her. I saw why Minji insisted on me pretending to be with Yoohyeon, as Jinsol had a girl with her, too. 

 

“This is Jungeun.” She gestured to the slightly smaller girl, who whispered a greeting. Minji, Handong, Yoohyeon, and I made room for Jinsol and Jungeun to sit, then a waitress hurried over to take our order. “So, let’s cut to the chase…”

  
  
  


I slumped down in the car, stretching and yawning. It was two o’clock, and I could maybe catch Bora on her way out of the cafe to at least give her the pepper spray. Maybe I could take her out for ice cream or something, too, if she wasn’t busy. I opened my phone, and saw I had a message from Bora. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[You’re THE Lee Siyeon???]

 

A shiver of happiness ran through me at the sight of Bora’s name on my screen.

 

**Siyeon:**

[Yes, and?] 

 

As soon as I sent it, I saw that Bora was typing. Shouldn’t she be working? Was she on her lunch break or something?

 

**Baby Bora:**

[Congrats on the girl] 

 

My eyes widened in shock. I thrust my phone into Yoohyeon’s hand, my heart pounding. 

 

“What does this mean?!” I yelped. Yoohyeon furrowed her brow in confusion, and pulled her phone out, looking up my name on Google. I watched as the search results loaded. At the top of the page, there it was… “Fashion Tycoon Lee Siyeon Brings Indie Singer On Date?”

 

“Minji…Handong…” Yoohyeon whimpered. Handong turned around; Minji couldn’t, since she was driving, but she let out a little hum, letting Yoohyeon knew she was listening. “We have a small problem…” 


	5. The Aftermath

I shoved my phone back in my pocket, frustrated. Siyeon had a girlfriend, but was still flirting with me? She never mentioned anything about a girlfriend; she just kept coming on to me. What was the point? Just to break my heart?  Just because she was rich, didn’t mean she could flirt with whoever she wanted. Not only that, but the red-haired woman who I saw yesterday with the sleepy brunette was with another woman, too. Was she just playing with the brunette the same way Siyeon was playing with me? Did they just break girls’ hearts for fun? I felt Haseul’s hand on my shoulder. She gave me a couple of comforting pats. 

 

“It’s fine, Bora.” She hummed gently. “Forget her. She’s a bitch.” I nodded, despite the pain. I really thought that Siyeon liked me. I really thought that a gorgeous, kind, sweet woman could fall for me. I was so stupid. So, so, so stupid. Life isn’t a fairytale, and no prince (or princess) was going to come save me. It was a nice fantasy to believe in, but I had to wake up. Siyeon was never mine, anyway. She’d never be mine. At the end of the day, she saw me as a girl, just another girl, who she could lure in with money. I should be happy that she found some other girl to toy with, since I’d be spared any more pain. I liked her a lot, but...she didn’t feel the same. 

 

“Can I just...can I head home?” I asked, my voice cracking in the middle of the sentence as tears welled up in my eyes. 

 

“I’ll cover for you, kiddo.” Haseul gave my shoulder one last motherly pat, then I retreated into the changing room and changed out of my work clothes. I called Yoobin, but immediately hung up. In my haste, I didn’t see the time until after I pressed the call button; she was in class at the moment. Then, I called Gahyeon, whose schedule I didn’t know. She picked up immediately, and I began to walk to the dorm that Yoobin and I shared. 

 

“Where are you?” I asked between sniffles once I left the cafe. 

 

“I just woke up.” She mumbled sleepily. 

 

“Great. Stay there. I need someone.” I hung up, not wanting to speak to her any more. Her caring heart would just make me cry, and I hated crying. I wanted to run back to the Fine Arts building, burst into the practice room, and be surrounded by my ex-dance crew. I wanted to dance into the night. I wanted to limp home with the rest of the girls. I wanted to help comfort Yujin when she was stressed, and I wanted to crawl into Seungyeon’s arms for reassurance. I wanted to hear Yeeun’s voice, telling me she’d beat up anyone who dared to hurt me. I wanted Yoobin to give me her tough love, kick me in the butt, and tell me I’d get through it. I wanted Gahyeon’s hugs- I’d get those soon, but it wasn’t the same. We weren’t in Insomnia together anymore. The girls still saw me as one of them, but...I wasn’t there. I wasn’t sweating and panting and drinking as much water as I could. My heart wasn’t pounding in time with loud bass, because there was none. There was just...me. I hated it. 

 

As soon as I burst through the door, I jumped onto Yoobin’s bed, where Gahyeon was sitting up, waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around her and burst into tears, crying into her shoulder. She hugged me tight; so tight, I could hardly breathe. She nuzzled her face into my hair, and let me cry my heart out. She didn’t ask what happened, although I’m sure she was desperate to know, but she knew me. Everyone in Insomnia knew me. I was the kind of person who needed to be hugged and loved when I broke down. Eventually, my sobs turned into sniffles, and I pulled back from her grasp a bit to talk to her. 

 

“Gahyeon, there’s so much, I-” I sniffled. “Siyeon is Lee Siyeon.” I broke down again in her arms. “Just look it up. I don’t wanna think.” I felt her arms shift around me as she looked Siyeon’s name up, and heard her gasp when she found what was upsetting me. “She...she was flirting with me, right? Or am I being stupid?” 

 

“I…gimme.” She took my phone out of my pocket. I let her. She knew how to unlock it. I pulled away a bit to watch her face as she read through Siyeon and I’s conversations. “She’s flirting. The note, the money, the texts...she’s flirting.” She sighed. “She’s a player, Bora. I’m sorry.” 

 

“I fell for her.” I sniffled. Gahyeon patted my back. “She’s with another girl...and the other girl was on a date with a different girl, and-” I tightened my grip. “-they looked so happy together, and now she’s dating someone else, and-”

 

“Take a deep breath, Bora. Everything’s gonna be okay.” She hummed. “And, uh...may I just say, you’ve got a better ass than this...Yoohyeon...girl.” I hit her playfully, and chuckled through gulps of breath. 

 

“I miss Insomnia.” I whispered. 

 

“We miss you, too.” She cradled my head against her chest as tears began to flow again. “We miss you so much, Bora.”

 

“I wanna come back.” I whimpered. 

 

“You know we’ll always take you. We’re family.” 

 

“I have to work, though…” I sniffled. “I can’t…” 

 

“I know…” She sighed. “I know.” 

 

“How’s Yujin?” I asked.

 

“She’s still hopelessly in love with Seungyeon, and no, Seungyeon still doesn’t know.” Gahyeon laughed. “Yeeun’s still a punk, in case you were wondering.” 

 

“I doubt that’ll ever change.” I giggled, still sniffling. 

 

“Since you’re home early…” Gahyeon hummed; I could tell by her tone that she was creating a plan in her head. “Get your dance clothes on, we’re going.” She pushed me off of her, and went to Yoobin’s closet to borrow some of her dance clothes. “You’re gonna get through this the old way. The best way.” She huffed, changing into Yoobin’s clothes. I undressed, and put on a long sleeved crop top and sweatpants. With that, we headed out of the dorm, hand in hand- after Gahyeon texted Yoobin to tell her what we were doing, of course. 

 

The hall that had the dance practice rooms was quieter than I remembered it being. There was only a soft thud of bass from one of the rooms; all the other rooms were empty. Gahyeon inserted her card into the dance room that had a huge banner splayed across the wall. From the girls who founded Insomnia a few years ago, to now, all members’ signatures were painted on the wall under it. I took a deep breath as I entered, and saw some of my friends’ belongings tossed in the corner. Gahyeon turned on some music, and without a word, we began our usual stretching routine. It felt so good to stretch my muscles after so long. To feel the blood flowing, and feel the oxygen passing easily into my lungs. I watched Gahyeon return to her phone to change the song, and kept stretching while curiously awaiting the song she’d decide to put on. 

 

It was an older song, the first song we choreographed ourselves. I remembered how stressful it was, but I remembered the tears that we shed when we won competitions with it. We cried so much, and we practiced it all the time. Gahyeon and I easily found our spots in the formation, even without the other four girls. It was like they were right there beside us. My body remembered it perfectly, following every wave, roll, squat, and rotation like I’d never gone a day without practicing. “Again.” I whispered, looking at Gahyeon. The word Seungyeon, Yeeun, Yujin, Yoobin, Gahyeon, and I would yell constantly. The word we shouted out proudly late at night, deep into rehearsal. When we were falling apart, when we were battered and bruised, we’d shout for another run. We had to be perfect. Gahyeon ran to the speakers, and put the song on loop. We’d be here for a while, wouldn’t we?

 

“Kim Bora!” I flinched mid-roll at the loud voice, and the push to the ground that came shortly after. We were on our fourth run-through of the song, and I was already exhausted (it had been a long time since I practiced, and my stamina wasn’t anywhere near what it was while I was in Insomnia). I hit the ground hard, with a loud thud. When I looked up from where I laid on the ground, I met Yujin’s eyes. Peeking past her, I could see Yeeun, too. 

 

“Yujin! Yeeun!” I screamed, shaking off the shock, and hugging the girl who tackled me. 

 

“Are you back? For real?” Yeeun asked, jogging over and pulling Yujin off of me.

 

“She just needed a little emotional support.” Gahyeon explained for me. Yeeun held her hand out for me to take. I took it, and she pulled me up to my feet, dusting my shoulders off. “Dancing is the best medicine for her, after all.” 

 

“True.” Yeeun hummed. 

 

“Why are you guys here? I thought practice wasn’t until six?” I asked, glancing at the clock, which showed that the time was only about four o’clock. 

 

“Yoobin texted the group chat. She said that you and Gahyeon would be here, and that you might need some time with Insomnia as a whole again!” Yujin cheered. “Seungie and Yoobin are in class, but they’ll be here at around five. And then, we’ll all be together!” 

 

“I love you.” I chuckled, tearing up, and hugging Yujin. After what was probably too long to be socially acceptable for a hug, I held Yeeun tight. “And I love you.” I said with an extra-tight squeeze. I turned around and gave Gahyeon the tightest hug I could muster, beginning to shake with happiness. “And I love you.” 

 

“Wimp.” Yeeun laughed, patting my head. “Put it back on.” She commanded, gesturing to the speakers. Gahyeon wriggled free of my grasp, and turned the song back on. The four of us got into our positions, but then Yeeun spoke up over the music. “Wait a minute!” She ran in front of us. “Boombayah and Playing With Fire.” I looked around, and Gahyeon was already at the speaker. Oh, yeah. The four of us covered some Blackpink songs together. All of us were huge Blackpink fans, so we randomly decided who would cover each song, and who would follow each part. I heard the intro to “Boombayah” and rushed to Lisa’s spot, in the middle of the formation. 

  
  
  


“Good morning, Bo- Are you okay?!” Haseul jumped, seeing my skin littered with bruises, my hair a mess, and my minimal makeup covering dark eye circles. 

 

“Never better.” I chuckled. My reunion with Insomnia was perfect. It was everything I’ve ever wanted. We learned the choreography to “Bon Bon Chocolat” by Everglow as six, and I’d meet up with them to record it and put it online. Lots of tears were shed, and many more bruises were earned, but we shouted “Again!” with as much vigor and enthusiasm as we had before I left. I’d be a part of Insomnia again over the summer, we decided, and over breaks. I was in the Insomnia group chat again. 

 

Haseul gave me a disapproving look. “Did you hook up with someone?” 

 

“No.” I grinned, pointing to the dark bruise on my elbow, where I caught myself after slipping mid-squat. “Insomnia.” Haseul gave me a little round of applause. Insomnia was kinda...well-known around campus, and in the surrounding town. 

 

“Should I be expecting a resignation letter?” Haseul asked. I immediately shook my head. 

 

“No, no, I still need to work. I’m not going to be active with them during school, but during breaks, I’ll be active.” I grinned. “Except for right now. We just wanna film one cover, and we need six people...we’re filming tomorrow after my classes so…” 

 

“Good for you! Just don’t overwork yourself, kid.” She patted my shoulder. “Now go put your uniform on- Oh, and what do we do if Siyeon comes in today? Should I tell her you’re not available to serve her?” 

 

“Yeah. If she asks for me, tell her I’m busy.” I hummed, and entered the changing room. I put my earbuds in and turned on “16 Shots”, and ran through the choreography just once before changing into my uniform. The girls told me to find a choreography I liked and to practice, record it, and send it to Yeeun, who edited and monitored our internet presence. I left the changing room, and went behind the counter, ready to work as usual. 

 

Then, she came in. Not Siyeon, but...that girl. The girl who was here with a red-haired girl a couple of days ago. She was here with the red-haired girl again, and they were holding hands. There’s no way the brunette didn’t know that her supposed lover was seeing another woman. She had to have seen the news. Surely, she had to be hurt. But...she didn’t seem hurt. They were just as affectionate as before; in fact, the red-haired girl was almost possessive of the brunette today. The brunette flipped her hair to the side, exposing a couple of angry-looking, dark hickies. I averted my gaze from them, and wiped down the machines, instead, not sure I wanted to know who those were from. Haseul went to take their order, but returned and tapped my shoulder. 

 

“They want you for a minute.” Haseul patted my shoulder. “You sure you didn’t do anything but high school and Insomnia?”

 

“Yes.” I laughed, and went to take their order. The red-haired girl’s hand was resting on top of the brunette’s hand. I debated whether or not I should bring up the whole...news issue. The brunette girl deserved to know she was being cheated on, but I didn’t want to ruin their relationship if it was going well. Although, it just wasn’t fair to the brunette to continue a relationship like this. I nervously took out my notepad, and asked for their order. 

 

“Yoo and I will have a slice of chocolate cake, and we’ll split your largest order of hot chocolate.” The red-haired girl said with a smile. The brunette, Yoo, grinned happily. 

 

“I, uh...saw you on the news.” I decided to bring up the situation as casually as possible. The red-haired girl rolled her eyes, while Yoo chuckled. 

 

“Siyeon’s just a friend of Minji’s.” The brunette explained, waving it off. “I had to go to that meeting as Siyeon’s date, since it would be embarrassing for her to go alone and meet with Jinsol and Jungeun. And even though someone told me to be her date for the day, that same someone got a little jealous.” She stuck her tongue out at the girl named Minji. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn’t care less. 

 

“Y-You’re-?!” My mouth hung open. She looked  _ so _ different on the news. She was covered in expensive jewelry and designer clothes, but here…? She was bare-faced, wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans.

 

“It’s a bit of a shock, huh? I can’t go to a fancy five-star restaurant like this, though.” She shrugged.

 

“S-So, you’re not dating Si-” 

 

“Never.” Minji cut me off, digging her nails into Yoo’s hand. “Yoohyeon is mine.” She took her nails out of her girlfriend’s skin, leaving little red crescents from her nails. I breathed a sigh of relief…

 

...but the guilt hit me like a truck. 

 

I hadn’t been responding to Siyeon’s texts or calls. I had no reason to cut her off. She really wasn’t cheating. I overreacted. I should have asked. I should have asked her first. I shouldn’t have assumed she was playing with my heart. I should’ve known she was nicer than that. She was way too nice. 

 

“I’ll get your order ready.” I spoke softly. 

 

“Bora?” Yoohyeon asked, probably able to see the panic on my face. 

 

“It’s nothing, I’ll be right back with-” 

 

“Kim Bora.” Minji cut me off. My full name wasn’t on my nametag. I looked at her with wide eyes. How would she know my name? She lifted her hand from Yoohyeon’s and held mine. “Don’t worry. Siyeon likes you a lot, and I can see why, cutie.” She hummed, and put her hand back on Yoohyeon’s. “My Yoo is cuter, though, sorry.” She shrugged, and took her attention off of me, putting all her focus back on her girlfriend. 

 

I nearly ran behind the counter, and went into the changing room, where my phone was. I texted Siyeon as quickly as I could, and put my phone in my pocket before getting Minji and Yoohyeon’s order ready. 

 

**Bora:**

[I’m sorry for not answering :(] 

 

I felt my phone buzz, but I gave Minji and Yoohyeon their order before checking it. Minji was texting on her phone with one hand, her other hand still on her girlfriend’s hand. They both thanked me with a smile, and I was behind the counter again in a flash, opening my messenger app and seeing Siyeon’s response.

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[It’s okay, dear. I was worried about you, though :(]

 

**Bora:**

[I could tell :( I’m really sorry]

 

I put my phone back in my pocket, and Haseul looked at me with a confused expression. I rarely used my phone at work, and only had it for emergencies. “It’s Siyeon.” I began to explain. “She didn’t- She wasn’t actually with another girl. It was a misunderstanding.” I sighed. “I had to apologize. I overreacted way too much, and...yeah.” I folded my hands, and focused on the ground. 

 

“I’m sorry, Bora. Maybe I shouldn’t have even shown you the article…” She hummed sadly.

 

“No, no, you were looking out for me. Thanks.” I gave her a quick hug. I felt my phone buzz again. We weren’t busy, so I pulled it out. 

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[What time do you get off of work?]

 

**Bora:**

[2pm, I get out early today :)]

 

**Si-Angel-Yeon:**

[Guess I’d better get moving~]

 

**Bora:**

[What? You’re coming now? I look like a mess today :(] 

 

I pocketed my phone, and silently vowed not to touch it for the rest of my shift. I knew Haseul wouldn’t mind, but it felt wrong to be using my phone at work; even if I had a really good reason for using it. I glanced at the clock: 12:45 in the afternoon. I chewed on my lower lip nervously, running my fingers through my hair to smooth it out a bit. 

 

“Is everything okay?” Haseul asked cautiously, watching me struggle to get my hair to cooperate. 

 

“Nope. Siyeon’s coming. I’m a mess.” I whimpered softly, trying to avoid attracting the attention of Siyeon’s friends. Although, it was a little odd that the three of them were in the cafe a couple of days ago and never even acknowledged each other’s presence. I never asked about Minji’s date to that dinner either, but fixing things up with Siyeon was far more important. I could ask questions later.

 

“Oh dear.” Haseul visibly cringed, taking in all my bruises. “You didn’t happen to bring makeup with, did you?” I shook my head frantically. Her brow furrowed in thought, trying to figure out how to fix...everything. 

 

“Okay, okay, what if I just hide? She gets here, you tell her I’m on break, and she’ll go back to work, and I’ll meet her tomorrow when I don’t look like I got beaten up on the way here. Sound good? I think it’s a good plan.” I grinned, and sat down on the ground right behind the counter, so I’d be out of Siyeon’s sight. Haseul just laughed, and kneeled down next to me.

 

“The longer you wait before sorting this out like an adult, the more stressful it’ll be for both of you. Do you want to stress Siyeon out?” 

 

“No…” I mumbled. 

 

“Then talk to her when she comes in. Get some answers, and give her some answers. Clear the air.” Haseul said gently, then stood back on her feet. I stayed hidden for a few moments, then popped up next to her, looking like a sad puppy. I glanced over at Minji and Yoo, who were laughing about something. Hopefully not me.


	6. Kiss and Make Up

I took a deep breath when the cafe was within sight, resting my hand over my pounding heart. I owed Yoohyeon and Minji big time- actually, they owed me, since they caused the problem with Bora in the first place. If Yoohyeon didn’t use me to get extra-rough treatment from Handong and Minji… What’s done is done, and Bora was waiting for me. I checked my phone one last time for a response from her, and was greeted with nothing. She hadn’t even read my last message. She  _ was _ working, after all, and probably shouldn’t have messaged me at all. I patted my chest, trying in vain to calm my pounding heart, and approached the cafe. I pushed open the glass door with ease.

 

My gaze met those bright brown eyes, and all of the weight and worry that had built up since I last saw her vanished. I almost ran behind the counter and hugged her. I opted to walk up to the counter like a normal human being, instead. She was shyly avoiding my gaze now that I had gotten closer, and I could tell why: her hair was adorably ruffled into a poofy lion’s mane of a ponytail, and I could make out dark circles under her eyes. I couldn’t help but feel a little guilty. I drummed my fingers on the countertop, waiting for her to look at me again. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her apron. 

 

“Miss Bora?” I hummed.

 

“I’m sorry about...you know...yeah.” She mumbled quietly, glancing up at me. “Um...what would you like?” 

 

“What do you recommend?” I asked gently, being careful not to worry her. 

 

“Oh, u-um, I like sweetened iced americano, but you always order it unsweetened, so…” I watched her teeth nervously dig into her soft-looking, pink lips. “I think the chocolate cake is really good, too, if you want that…?” 

 

“I’ll have two slices of the chocolate cake, then.” I said with a grin, proud of my little plan. “And two iced americanos. One sweetened, and the other one unsweetened.” Her brow furrowed adorably as she put in the order.

 

“For here or to go?” 

 

“For here. I’d also like to have a companion to eat with me. Would that be extra, or…?” 

 

“I- I um…” She spun around to the woman who was probably her manager, clearly flustered. 

 

“If you’re good to her, then I won’t charge you for it.” The lady said with a chuckle, patting Bora’s shoulder. Bora spun back around, revealing a deep pink blush spread across her cheeks. 

 

“U-Um, so, that comes to fifteen dollars and sixty-five cents.” She spoke quietly. I handed her a twenty-dollar bill, and watched as she prepared to give me the change. She held her hand out to give it to me, but I took a step back. 

 

“You know who that money belongs to, sweetheart.” She slowly pulled her arm back, and slipped the money into her apron pocket. “Good.” 

 

“You can have a seat wherever you’d like. She’ll be with you when your order’s ready.” The kind woman behind the counter said. 

 

I sat as far away as possible from Minji and Yoohyeon, who kept making faces at me and making my phone vibrate in my pocket with messages. I happened to glance up at the same time Yoohyeon and Minji were both staring at me. I made a throat-cutting motion with my thumb as subtly as I could; their heads both snapped downwards and stared at their tabletop. I relaxed and pulled at my phone to see what they were sending me. I figured I may as well  _ look _ busy, even though I was sure I responded to all of my emails while I was at the office. Sure enough, it was a stream of nonsense. My messages were now littered with keyboard-smashing and quotes of what I said to Bora. 

 

“Um...excuse me…?” I looked up, and was met with Bora’s still-pink cheeks and shiny eyes. I shoved my phone in my pocket, and took the tray from her, setting it on the table in front of me. 

 

“Please, have a seat.” I said as calmly as possible, although my leg was bouncing up and down nervously. I didn’t think this through. When she sat down in front of me, I felt my blood run cold. What was I going to say? I finally had her to myself, in person, but...I had no idea what to talk about. If I talk about Insomnia, she might think I’ve been stalking her. 

 

“I overreacted. I saw the news, and...I thought you were with another woman, and I thought you were using me, and I’m sorry. I should’ve asked you. I-”

 

“Shush, sweetheart.” I breathed a sigh of relief, and rested my hand on top of hers. “It’s okay. I should’ve told you about my whole, um...situation.” I chuckled awkwardly; thankfully, she did the same. 

 

“You’re...really Lee Siyeon, then?” She asked cautiously. I patted her little hand affectionately.

 

“The one and only.” 

 

“Wow…” She hummed, then looked down at the table in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I, uh, met up with friends last night, and I woke up late. I didn’t have time to do much makeup or anything with my hair-”

 

“I think you look rather cute.” I interrupted her with a gentle voice. I swear I had big cartoon-y hearts over my eyes. I saw no faults in this adorable woman- in fact, I could only wish that she was even smaller, so I could just keep her in my pocket. She looked up at me; her cheeks were a deep shade of pink again. 

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled. “You’re, um...I’m sure you’ve been told a million times, but...you’re really beautiful.” 

 

“I  _ have _ been told a million times…” I laughed. “...but it’s special coming from you.” Her face turned an even deeper shade of pink as she stared at our hands. “Eat up, lovebug. You must be hungry.” 

 

“Thank you.” She smiled a little, then cautiously picked up a fork and ate some of the cake, with only the hand that wasn’t covered by my own. Her smile grew wider, and she had a few more bites of cake. In order to avoid staring at her like a creep and making her uncomfortable, I had a bite of cake, too. “So...what’s it like…?” 

 

“Being me?” I asked; she nodded, taking another bite of cake. At this rate, I might order some more for her. “It’s a bit lonely, to be honest.” I sighed, and took a sip of my iced americano before continuing. “Sure, I talk to plenty of people every day. Not just through email, either. I talk to all of my employees at my office, and I visit our workshops when I get the chance. It’s all business and small talk, though.” I shrugged. 

 

“What about her?” Bora asked, nodding in Minji and Yoohyeon’s direction. I waved it off.

 

“She’s my business partner. She forced me to take her personal number in my cell phone, and she has my personal number, too.” I sighed. “We get along, I guess.”

 

“She seems really sweet…” Bora hummed with a gentle smile on her cute little face. 

 

“She has two girlfriends.” I blurted out a little too rashly. Seeing Bora fawn over Minji made my blood burn with jealousy. I covered my mouth once I realized what I said, but her full attention was on me again. “It’s- okay, it’s not what you think- or maybe it is… Just...please, act surprised when you see her or Yoohyeon with a cat-loving Chinese woman.” Her brow furrowed in confusion. “They’re in a polygamous relationship. You already know Minji and Yoohyeon, kind of, but they’re both dating a girl named Handong.”

 

“So the three of them are dating each other?” She asked.

 

“Yes, but please promise me you’ll pretend you don’t know. Minji wanted to pull a prank on you.” I squeezed her soft hand between both of mine; a bright smile covered her face. 

 

“Don’t know what?” She giggled. I breathed a sigh of relief, and relaxed my grip on her hand. “Are you like that, too?” 

 

“Poly? No, I get jealous too easily.” I chuckled. 

 

“That’s cute.” Her eyes shot wide open once she realized what she said. “Them! Minji! They’re cute!” 

 

“Sure…” I chuckled, taking another sip of my americano. “You get off at two, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I get out early today.” A broad smile took over her features. I raised an eyebrow at her. 

 

“Are you meeting someone?” I asked in a deeper tone than I meant to. She laughed, and shook her head, unaffected by my voice. 

 

“My old dance crew! We met up last night and ran through some old stuff for the sake of nostalgia, and it’s like we were never apart.” She wiggled with excitement in her chair, making my heart flutter. “We’re meeting up again today to finish cleaning up a dance cover, and I have to run an idea by our captain.” 

 

“So...you’re gonna be recording videos again…?” I mumbled, feeling my stomach do flip-flops at the prospect of seeing this angel performing something like the “Anaconda” choreography that Yoohyeon showed me. Her face grew red, bright red, at the mention of videos.

 

“Y-You’ve seen…?”

 

“No, no, Yoohyeon was telling me about- uh, some stuff yesterday.” I coughed awkwardly, trying to figure out how I was going to explain my way out of the hole I dug for myself. “She- Minji wants me to-” I sighed. “I don’t remember how it came up, but Yoohyeon was talking to me about her college days. She went to your school. She talked about a dance crew that was really well known, and I guess this whole town knows them.” I watched Bora breathe out a sigh of relief.

 

“Good, good- I mean, it’s whatever, I just...the last videos we put up that I was in, I’ve improved, so it’s a little cringy to look at.” She chuckled nervously. 

 

“I know the feeling. Looking back at some of my first designs...what on earth was I thinking?” I laughed quietly, hiding my weak gay heart. If she thinks  _ those _ videos were cringy...what is this woman capable of? I struggled to shoo away the thoughts that popped into my mind (all of which were making me feel like a teenage boy). I heard Minji clear her throat loudly, and glared at her. She pointed to the clock, which displayed 1:30pm as the time. “Oh, um, I don’t know if you need to get back behind the counter…?” I asked cautiously, not wanting her to be punished over this, but also not wanting her to go. She looked up at the clock, then sprang out of her seat. 

 

“I’m so sorry, thank you, Siyeon!” She spoke quickly and turned to run back to the counter, but I grabbed her wrist. 

 

“Wait. Do you want me to drive you back to campus after your shift?” 

 

“Yes- I mean, no. I don’t want to be a burden.” 

 

“You don’t sound very sure.” I chuckled. I was just digging myself into a deeper hole than before. How the hell I’d be able to avoid crashing the car or pulling her onto my lap and kissing her, I had no idea. I just  _ really _ wanted her in my car; I wanted her to myself. I mentally slapped myself. I hadn’t even taken her on a date yet. I shouldn’t be thinking of...that. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth; this woman has no mercy. 

 

“I just don’t want to trouble you.” She spoke quietly, blushing. “I, um...nevermind. Um...good luck with work, and uh…” She squeezed my hand gently. “Can I ki- no, nevermind, nevermind, nevermind.” She shook her head vigorously, and pulled her hand from mine. Hopefully I wasn’t being delusional by thinking that she was about to ask if she could kiss me. I grabbed her hand again, holding her in place, then pressed a gentle kiss to cheek. She was  _ so _ soft and warm...I just wanted to bury my face in her neck and hold her.

 

“Text me later.” I whispered in her ear, slipping some money into her apron pocket. I don’t even know how much I gave her; my mind was all static and I couldn’t think clearly. I spun on my heel, picked up my iced americano from our table, and left before I did anything stupid. I just needed to get away from that cafe and away from Bora. Far away. My face was burning, and everything felt hot. I needed to scream or run or anything to get this energy out, but where Bora wouldn’t hear or see. 

 

“What happened?!” Minji squealed, running up from behind me. I just grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an alley; this would have to be secluded enough. Yoohyeon, of course, followed Minji like an obedient puppy. 

 

I broke into soft squeaks and jumps of happiness. I grabbed Minji and squeezed her tight, needing to get this fluttery feeling out of my chest before I exploded. Yoohyeon started squealing and jumping around, too, bouncing in circles. Minji pulled out of my arms with a bright smile, and pulled Yoohyeon into a quick kiss before bringing her attention back to me. 

 

“Did you ask her to be your-?!” I slapped my hand over Yoohyeon’s mouth before she could finish. 

 

“No, not yet. But I kissed her.” I spoke quietly, still vibrating with excitement. Minji and Yoohyeon’s faces fell, and the older of the two rolled her eyes. 

 

“What if there’s someone else eyeing her?!” Minji groaned. “If you don’t stake your claim, you’re gonna lose her.” 

 

“I’m sure we’re mutually only seeing each other. There’s too many feelings involved.” I waved Minji’s worries off. 

 

“So what? Someone might come along. I overheard you two; she’s back in Insomnia, right? The potential for new secret admirers to crop up isn’t something to ignore.” Minji crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me like I was an idiot. 

 

“Insomnia is really something else. They’re practically idols in this town,  _ and _ people from all over the world watch their videos. If you don’t make it official that she’s yours, someone else will.” Yoohyeon added sternly. I bit my lip for a moment, allowing the thought of losing my hold on Bora to creep into my mind. “You might be a millionaire, but I’m sure they’ve got a couple of billionaire fans. If it’s money that Bora’s after-”

 

“She  _ just _ found out that I’m ‘The Lee Siyeon’.” I scoffed. 

 

“But you gave her big tips.” Yoohyeon countered. “Even if she didn’t know who you were, she knew you had money.” I groaned in annoyance, and leaned back against the mossy bricks of whatever insignificant building was behind me. “I just speak from experience.” She shrugged.

 

“We just don’t want you to lose your chance.” Minji said softly, holding my hand in both of hers. “You really like her. I can tell.”

 

“I do…” I sighed. “God, her cheek was  _ so _ soft.” Minji and Yoohyeon giggled at me, but I didn’t care. “I can’t wait ‘til they post Bora’s covers…” I closed my eyes and relaxed, imagining how Bora would react if she saw me watching one of her covers. Her face would probably be that familiar shade of tomato-red, and she’d get all shy and awkward. I wondered if most people knew her as a confident and sexy woman; that’s how she came across in the videos, after all. Maybe I was one of a small handful who knew her as the little lovebug she is. 

 

“I don’t know what your plans are, but we’ve got to go pick up Handong from the hospital.” Minji hummed nonchalantly, checking out her nails.

 

“Is she okay?!” I gasped. 

 

“Her residency…?” Yoohyeon raised an eyebrow at me, and tapped her head. I breathed a sigh of relief. If Minji was so nonchalant about Handong being hurt...I don’t think I could be within twenty feet of her. With the way she doted on and adored those two girls; if any shred of it was fake I’d be sick. 

 

“Oh my gosh, if my Dongie was sick, we wouldn’t be here.” Minji laughed, and checked her phone. “She gets out in two hours! We don’t wanna be late!” She grinned widely, and left the alley with Yoohyeon skipping by her side. 

 

“It’s fifteen minutes away…” I mumbled in confusion.

 

“Can’t risk it!” Yoohyeon yelled back. I sighed, and continued my short walk to the office building. After stepping into the elevator, I looked up “Insomnia Dance” on Google, just to see exactly what kind of stuff Bora would be up to. I found an Instagram account and a Twitter account, alongside the obvious YouTube channel Yoohyeon showed me. Both Instagram and Twitter had a post congratulating Bora- no, SuA, on her return, with a picture of Bora from her last performance and her (new) silhouette side-by-side. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened, revealing my secretary’s desk. She nodded at me politely, and I returned the nod, walking straight into my office. 

 

Once I sat down at my desk, I scrolled through the comments under the posts. Most were innocent enough, praising her dance prowess and looking forward to seeing her work. Obviously, there were a couple of negative ones, because people will find an excuse to hate anything beautiful, but then there were more...explicit comments. I noticed that there were plenty of comments from people that had since been blocked, or the comment had been removed, but there were still creeps that crept through the cracks. I was glad to see that whoever dealt with their social media was actively trying to protect them from perverts, but no one’s perfect. 

 

I went back to their YouTube channel, and looked at their information. I was curious to know who my short angel associated herself with. I wrote their names down on a post-it to look up later: Seungyeon, the Captain, Yujin, Yeeun, Yoobin, and Gahyeon. There was also a girl who wasn’t part of the performance team, but managed the group’s social media and edited their videos: Sorn. That’s probably who was blocking those creeps. I’d have to thank her if our paths ever crossed. 

 

I folded the post-it in half and stuck it inside my phone case, then checked the time. Bora should have gotten out of work by now. I glanced out the window, imagining what she was up to at the moment. I hope she wouldn’t overwork herself at practice. Just as I looked up Sorn’s username on Instagram, my secretary knocked on the door. 

 

“Come in.” I spoke dryly. She entered while holding a small stack of papers. 

 

“I printed the finalized version of Jinsol’s proposal for you to sign, if you see it fit to endorse.” She gently placed the papers on my desk. 

 

“Thank you. Is that all?” 

 

“Yes, ma’am.” She smiled, and turned to leave, closing the door behind her. I ran my fingers through my hair and readied myself to read through this boring clump of paper. It was probably fine to sign; Jinsol was very reasonable and easy to converse with, and obviously Minji was as well, but I still needed to read through it in case of a mistake. I checked my phone one last time to see if I had a message from Bora: nothing. I flipped my phone over, screen facing down, so I wouldn’t be distracted. 

 

Once I made it through the stack of papers and signed off wherever it was indicated, I pushed them to the side of my desk, putting all my attention back on Bora. I picked up my phone, and saw that I had a message from her; my heart jumped for joy.

 

**Baby Bora:**

[I’m sorry for not texting you earlier :( I had to hurry to practice, but we’re on a water break now!!] 

 

**Siyeon:**

[You also didn’t return my kiss :(] 

 

She responded instantly.

 

**Baby Bora:**

[What was I supposed to do when a jdskj gorgoi s gois l kdjkle] 

[*gorgeous girl kisses me?]

[IGNORE THAT]

[YEEUN SENT THAT YEEUN TOOK MY PHONE]

[YOU REALLY ARE GORGEOUS THOUGH] 

 

I laughed out loud, leaning back in my chair and watching as messages kept coming through. The tone of the texts kept changing between keyboard smashes, and I pictured her friends stealing her phone at rehearsal- wait. This means she told them about me. I stood up from my chair and jumped around, clutching my buzzing phone to my chest. 

 

**Siyeon:**

[Sure, sweetheart, sure… ;)] 

 

I chuckled as messages both flirty and panicked blew up my phone. I decided to save her the worry and energy of keeping her friends from stealing her phone and sending something risky. 

 

**Siyeon:**

[You seem busy lol I’ll let you go for now. Have fun, lovebug :)]

  
  
  


By the time I got through the door of my house, I was exhausted. I laid down in the middle of what should be my living room (still totally barren, save for a couple boxes), and stared at the ceiling. I checked Insomnia’s Twitter account out of curiosity, and saw a new post. They’d be uploading a video at 9:00pm, and it looked like it would be a solo from Bora. I chewed on my lower lip, remembering how she moved in that “Anaconda” cover. Fuck, she was too hot for her own good. It was 8:00pm now, so...if I washed up and got ready for bed, the video would be up around then. 

 

I ran upstairs to shower and change into pajamas, but the images of what Bora might possibly perform wouldn’t leave me be. I couldn’t get her body out of my head. She was flexible, strong, soft...I felt my hand slide down my stomach…

 

I changed the water temperature to ice-cold, and shivered, teeth chattering under the stream. I didn’t even take her out on a proper date, or confess my feelings, or  _ anything _ . I finished washing up quickly, and slipped into comfy pajama pants, a hoodie, and slippers. After ruffling my hair with a towel until it stopped dripping, I picked up my phone to check for any messages from Bora. Sure enough, I did. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[I’m SO sorry about earlier!!]

 

**Siyeon:**

[No worries, cutie :) I still wanna know why I didn’t get a kiss back earlier though]

 

I grinned at the text, picturing Bora’s bright-red face, then checked the time. It would still be another thirty minutes before Bora’s solo video would be up. I was too tired to actually make dinner, so I pulled a cup of ramen out of the cupboard and started to boil water while I waited. 

 

**Baby Bora:**

[What Yeeun said wasn’t entirely wrong…] 

 

**Siyeon:**

[And what does that mean?]

 

**Baby Bora:**

[You’re gorgeous and I uh...I panicked]

 

I laughed out loud at her cute way of explaining herself before typing out a response. I received another message from her before I even had the chance to send it, though.

 

**Baby Bora:**

[Sorry, I don’t wanna make things weird.]

 

**Siyeon:**

[What do you mean?] 

 

My brow furrowed in worry. Did she not want us to be...something more? I chewed on my lower lip nervously while waiting for a response. By the time I got one, I had already started stress-eating my ramen.

 

**Baby Bora:**

[I can’t explain it through text. It wouldn’t do it justice] 

 

A smirk crossed my face, and I hugged my phone tightly to my chest.

 

**Siyeon:**

[I understand, sweetie]

 

An alarm I set earlier went off, indicating that it was time for Bora’s solo to be uploaded. I ran to my office, so I could watch it on a larger screen than my phone. I really regretted not unpacking my 4K TV yet; I’d love to see her perform on something so clear… I went to YouTube and looked up Insomnia’s channel. Sure enough, it was there: “Shots Fired: SuA”. I clicked on it immediately and made the video full-screen. It was just as powerful as her performance of “Anaconda”, but even more technically challenging. She still had a strong sexy aura, if not even more strong than before. When she winked at the camera, I felt my stomach churn. 

 

I kept watching it. I had to cross my legs, and my thighs just kept clenching, but I couldn’t stop. The crop top she was wearing showed off her cleavage, and even in those sweatpants...she had a killer ass. My perverted mind couldn’t stop imagining each roll of her hips grinding into my own. Her neck, her jawline… 

 

She basically confessed earlier, right? It wouldn’t be weird of me to get off this  _ one _ time, right? 


End file.
